The Boring Life Of Aaron Livesy
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Aaron's life in Blog form! Contains strong language and sex references.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Aaron's life in blog form!

****Fic will include strong language/Sex References****

**This fic is as from episode aired 22/6/2010 when Aaron sarcastically told Chas he'd start a blog to keep her updated on his love life after telling her he'd slept with Jackson**

* * *

**PART 1**

The Boring Life of Aaron Livesy

New entry posted 18/6/2010 6:30pm

Well, Here you go Mum. Here's your blog! Now you can find out about it every time I shag Jackson's brains out, seeing as you gave me a lecture this morning cause I didn't tell you…..Wonder how it would of worked like. "Hey mum guess what? Yeahh, I slept with Jackson!" Subtle eh? Kinda reminds me of you! But yeah, if you really want to know, from here on in, me and Jackson are official. Doesn't mean to say though I'll be sticking my tongue down his throat at every available opportunity!

Work was boring, as always. Cain teased me a bit when I turned up this morning with Jackson in tow…Ryan started teasing me saying I was spending half of my shift staring at Jackson's arse rather than doing any work. But with an arse like that…seriously, who wouldn't?

Clyde doesn't like him. J hugged me earlier and Clyde started growling at him. LOL. Oh god, I actually said LOL. Shoot me now! I like to think of Clyde as my protector in this though. Got no worries about setting him onto darling boyfriend should he ever mess me around! Well, that's after me and Mum have finished with him! You better be reading this Walsh! :P

Paddy's actually cool. He's been ok with it. Should of seen his face this morning though! It was a bit like this :-O. Told me though that I should of asked him or text him. How would that of made me look? "Paddy? Is it ok if Jackson sleeps over?" Like Jackson doesn't think I'm weird enough without me asking pseudo-step-dad if Jackson can stay the night. And thank you, Patrick, for announcing EVERYTHING to Pearl! Now the whole village is gonna know! Grr! :(

Right, I'm leaving this here. I'll be back the next time something boring happens in my life, so I'll probably see you tomorrow!

Do one ya muppets. ;) Aaron x

eeeee

**Comments (16)**

Adam B: Mate! Bit TMI there! And I'm hoping that kiss was for me? ;)

Aaron: Ha! In your dreams mate! And its my blog so I'll blog what I wanna!

Adam B: I think you'll find it almost happened in reality pal!

Aaron: Yeahh! But I'd just been in a car crash and hit my head! I wasn't thinking straight! Literally! Ha ha!

Chariteee: Aaron! Does your mother know about this? P.s. Does Jackson really have a nice arse? ;)

Aaron: What's with the Chariteee? You're not a Chav! And you're not cool either so knock it off! And no, this was all Mother's idea! She's the one who wants updates on my love life!

Buffbuilder: You're gonna set Clyde onto me? Oh that's harsh! And stop staring at my arse! X

Aaron: Buffbuilder? HA HA HA HA HA!

Buffbuilder: Stop it! Didn't hear you complaining last night!

Aaron: I couldn't, you had me gagged! ;) x

ChasLvsCarl: Aaron I didn't mean you should start your own blog! And what did you mean Jackson had you gagged?

Aaron: Oh god, she's actually here! Mum, what do you mean "what do I mean"? He had me gagged and handcuffed to the bed. He's a right kinky one! and Eww to the username!

Buffbuilder: Thanks, Aaron. Now I can never show my face in public ever again!

MaceyDeccers: Urm, You will show your face Buffbuilder, (Buffbuilder? PMSL!). I don't recall giving you the day off tomorrow! Interesting blog, Aaron!

Aaron: Ahhh! Declan! How many of you can read this?

Adam B: It's the internet mate! We all can! See you in the Woolie tomorrow! Bring Buffbuilder! x


	2. Chapter 2

**New Entry posted 19/6/2010 21:24**

**Jackson, Me and a DVD.**

Is this what I have to expect now? Now that I've got a boyfriend? All these soppy romantic gestures? My toast cut into the shape of hearts in the morning? Seriously, Jackson! Get a grip! ;-) :-O ! He decided to treat me today. Nice (ready-made) meal, few beers and a DVD. One fault. He bought a chick flick. Last time he checked…I mean I checked…I wasn't a chick. So I had to endure over two hours of Marley & Me. Some crappy film about some stupid dog. But I suppose it was an alright film really. I know why he did it. He's scared of horror films. He won't even watch Jaws. Anything that involves blood and guts, you can guarantee Jay won't watch it. Cause he's a CHICKEN. *insert chicken noise here* A big, strong builder like him, will faint at the tiniest bit of blood. The urge to cover myself in fake blood and sit there in the dark, just watching him…..Sinister…very sinister, but worth every minute! Wonder if it'll turn into a kinky wrestling match again? So long as he comes up with something better than "Buffbuilder." Don't see me calling myself "GreaseMonkey" do ya? Auntie Gennie wants details of my love life now! Kept asking me at lunch how me and Jackson were, asked some random gay guy if he could give me some advice! Said gay guy hates me anyway. (what's new? I'm probably the most hated person in the village. Im a trendsetter! *victory lap*) Think his name is Paul. Thank you Auntie Gennie for telling virtual strangers about my love life! Guess the blog doesnt really help said details but that's besides the point! Knew Mum couldn't keep her trap shut though, Probably told Captain Scumbag aswell!. No doubt he'll will have a few digs at me. It's jealousy I reckon. Carl, I'll never love you….Not even if we were the last people on the planet you had a sex change and it was our responsibility to re-populate the earth. I'd rather bathe in Toxic Waste to be quite honest! HA! Oh and…I'll tell you this…Jackson cried when watching Marley & Me! He blubbed like a little girl. So funny. Can I call you "BlubbingBuilder" from now on?

Gonna love ya (most of ya…ok, none of ya) and leave ya. Peace out. :) A x

eeeeeee

**Comments (17)**

Buffbuilder: You cried too!

Aaron: Yeah, I cried because the dog died, You cried because Owen Wilson didn't!

Buffbuilder: No I did not! And no, you cannot call me BlubbingBuilder! And you come within an inch of me, wearing that fake blood and you can consider yourself on sex ban!

Aaron: HA! I can hold out longer than you! If that first time was anything to go by, I think I'll get by just fine! ;)

Buffbuilder: Right, You can buy your own frigging bacon butty tomorrow!

CainoftheDingles: Girls, cool it. Aaron, What's with the blog? Don't you go soft on me lad!

MaceyDeccers: Oh, another blog update. Blubbing builder eh? I'll remember that one.

BuffBuilder: Declaaaaan! Aaron's picking on me! *pouts*

MaceyDeccers: Remind me to give you 50p tomorrow Jackson, Then maybe you can go and ring someone who ACTUALLY cares!

Aaron: *virtual high five* You got burned Walsh! Nice one Deccers! and Cain...how can i put this nicely? DO ONE!

RippedRyan: Oooh, This looks fun. ASL? (Age,. Sex, location) ;)

Aaron: 18/yes please/wherever you like! ;)

RippedRyan: Aaron! Stop it! I'm not gonna be able to keep a straight face when I see you tomorrow!

Aaron: You don't have to keep ANYTHING straight when you see me babe! ;)

BuffBuilder: OI! I'm the boyfriend! Not him!

Aaron: Sorry Jay. Am I forgiven? O:-)

BuffBuilder: Come round to mine and you'll soon find out! ;)

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**New Entry posted 1/7/10 19:30**

**Burn, baby burn!**

Sorry for being off the radar a bit. Cain had me working evenings and I was at Community Payback during the day. At least that muppet Wayne has gone! One more month to go and that's it for me too. Thank god!

Nice and warm outside anyways and I think I'm getting a bit of a tan!

Same can be said for Jackson I guess. He's looking lush…..But he forgot to put sun tan lotion on this morning apparently and now he looks like a lobster! Ha! It's fun though cause he's here and I'm just randomly poking him. Think a bit of action tonight is off aswell. :( ;) . All the friction might make him burst into flames. :D. Worth a shot anyway. Jackson if you're reading this...PLEASE? ;)

So yeah I was painting fences at CP today. What fun. Kind of acting like a bodyguard to some of the newbies there. Simon, this kid Wayne was picking on, considers me a mate now. I've helped him out a bit when he's been getting abuse off the others. A few of the others think that if they stay close to me when working they won't get bothered. They don't. Apparently I'm Scary? Lovely to know.

I'm off to pester Jackson again. Is it harsh to tickle him if he refuses to sleep with me? Yeah? AWESOME.

See ya, Wouldn't wanna be ya! (Well apart from you, Ryan. *kiss* ;)) Aaron x

**Comments (22)**

ChasLvsCarl: Aw, my Aaron the bodyguard. Bless you love.

Aaron: I didn't sneeze. ;)

ChasLvsCarl: Ha ha! Can we stop having details of your sex life please?

Aaron: YOU wanted this blog!

RippedRyan: Aaron, does Jackson know about you fancying me?

Aaron: RippedRyan, Yes he does. I basically admitted that if you were gay I definitely would.

RippedRyan: Well thank god im not! You're hardly gorgeous!

Aaron: The first step is denial, sweetheart! ;)

BuffBuilder: Aaron! Stop flirting with Ryan! And you can poke me all you want I'm not sleeping with you tonight!

Aaron: Jackson, you're sitting on the sofa opposite me. Why the hell are you writing on here?

Buffbuilder: I get more conversation out of you this way! ;) x

ScarlettStarlet: This is gross. Aaron I'm sure the village doesn't want to know about what you do to Jackson.

Aaron: Scarlett…Your opinion has been noted…and deleted. Muahaha.

Adam B: Leave her alone you!

Aaron: Will you stop sticking up for Scarlett? Annoying!

Adam B: I was TALKING to Scarlett! Leave my Aaron alone!

ScarlettStarlet: Bog off, Adam!

Buffbuilder: Oooh, Lover's tiff…Aaron you got any popcorn?

Aaron: You won't sleep with me, so maybe we have, maybe we haven't..

Buffbuilder: Alright fine! I'll sleep with you! So, Where's the popcorn?

Aaron: We aint got any….

Buffbuilder: Bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

**New entry posted 5/7/10 20:00**

**So much for paradise….**

Me and Jackson have just had our first argument. He's walked out and got into his van, in a very pissed off mood. I shouldn't be, but I'm worried about him. Even though, yes the argument was my fault, but I hate him driving when he's angry. God what is happening to me? Sitting here in the dark, updating a blog, worrying about my stupid (but oh so very sexy) ass boyfriend, when I could be in the pub getting bladdered. Y'know, like NORMAL people!

Getting more hell on CP now, some new homophobe has joined the brood and can't resist the digs. If it meant I wouldn't end off in jail I'd of given him one myself! (a dig, that is, you dirty minded people! Besides he's ugly). He's called Ryan too...There's only one Ryan for me! ;). He called me a gangsta...Hmmm. He's a strange one. ...

Cain. I know you're reading this and I know you'll probably give me hell in the morning, but don't tell me you wouldn't be the same if it was Charity.

I know he won't text me either, to let me know he got back ok. He's gonna keep me awake, have me wondering all night whether he's been stupid enough to wrap himself round a tree. Jackson, if you read this, I'm sorry. Just text me when you're home. Please? I cant believe I'm saying all of this on this bloody blog. Yeah ok so I'm not as hard as i like people to think I am, I do have a caring side, Espechailly when the boyfriend is involved...I don't even know if this is the end. He just walked out.. Jackson please text me. :( I need to know you're ok.

It's funny, Everything seems to have gone wrong since I came out. Sick of feeling like this all the time. I'm off to see if the closet will have me back.

See ya.

**Comments (18)**

Adam B: Woolpack, half an hour. Be there

Aaron: Not in the mood mate.

Adam B: I'm not taking no for an answer. Whether you don't wanna admit it or not you need someone mate. I'll have a pint waiting for you. Maybe even a hug J

ChasLvsCarl: Oh Aaron love! You know where I am if you need to talk. X

Aaron: Thanks you two.

ElCarlo: Aaron, lighten up. You've had an argument. You'll make it up.

Aaron: It's not about whether we wont make it up, it's the fact that it's raining like hell out there, roads are bad and Jackson's driving in it. (and...ElCarlo? Was El Muppet taken?)

MaceyDeccers: Aaron, Jackson will be fine. Now come on, don't let it get you down. You two will of made up by tomorrow. You don't really have a choice working next to each other!

Adam B: Awh cool I can get onto this from my phone! 20 minutes Aaron, If you stand me up, I'll cry. And Listen to Declan. There's a man who knows what he's talking about!

Aaron: Yeah I suppose. Cheers Declan.

Scarlettstarlet: He doesn't deserve you.

Adam B: SCARLETT! That's a bit harsh don't you think? My best mate is depressed, worried about his boyfriend and you come in here and say that!

Scarlettstarlet: I'm only saying what's true.

Aaron: Yeah well don't bother. Adam, I'll see you another night mate. I really can't be arsed with all of this shit. Ok yeah I make mistakes and I mess up but people do. Just do one Scarlett. Like you've never made any mistakes? Or does money make you perfect?

Adam B: Oh Aaron come on! Please come out! L

Aaron: It's doing precisely that that got me in this mess! Another night Adam, I'll only sit there with a face on and be all mardy with you.

Adam B: So what's new? ;) Please Aaron? I'm all ready now too! I've made an effort and if you stand me up….

Aaron: Fine. See you soon. And thanks,. Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Entry Posted 10/7/10 17:21**

**Kissed and made up….and other things… ;)**

Forgot I had this blog! But Hello anyway! Me and Jay have made up now. We're all good. And yes, I call him Jay. Telling him I was a complete idiot seemed to have worked and got me back on his good side. We're going out tonight, since Cokehead fucked it all up for me last time. That's the last time I invite her and her flaky mate along. Didn't get ANY sleep at all that night….Don't plan to tonight either! ;) I've got a lot of making up to do apparently…..Anyway this getting a little bit too detailed! Jackson you better not be late goddamnit! I've got better things to do with my time than take you to tacky gay bars!

Community Playschool boring as always. They had us cleaning out a river today. What fun beholds me tomorrow? Bathing a tramp maybe? Or doing a very early Christmas Carol spectacular at the Old People's home? Perhaps they've got me cleaning cars…..oh no wait, that's only Cain….

That Ryan bloke is still there, giving me grief, I was tempted to push him in the river and let the tide carry the son of a bitch away, but I'm such a nice boy I just didn't have the heart to do it. Besides, Gary, the CP Officer was looking.

I could just say he tried skinny dipping…Mind you, regarding the size of him I'd say it was more like a Chunky Dunk.

God I've turned into such a bitch! Anyway I'm off, Loverboy is coming for me soon. Byee! X

**Comments (21)**

Adam B**: **Chunky Dunk! Ha ha! Classic!

ChasLvsCarl: Oh Aaron just report it to the officer!

Aaron: Yeah that'd make me look WELL good mum. "Excuse me sir, That nasty man is picking on me and he stole my dinner money!" I can't do that! If you want me to get out of CP alive anyway!

Buffbuilder: Since when have you started calling me Jay? And LOL Chunky Dunk

Aaron: I called you Jay last night! Fair enough I was tied up…but still….

NateDogg: Thought I'd come and see what this was all about. You think you're funny, Aaron?

Aaron: 4 Natedogg: Yes, Yes I do.

ElCarlo: No wonder you get people picking on you at community service.

Aaron: I don't get "picked on" because of what I do on the blog….i get picked on because of what I do to Buffbuilder!

Buffbuilder: Yeah go on Aaron, Tell the world what you do to me!

Aaron: If you insist, darling…..I rip off his clothes, tie him to the bed, blindfold him, slap him about a bit…yeah that REALLY gets him going!

BuffBuilder: I was being sarcastic Aaron!

Aaron: Oh…

Adam B: You two stop it! I'm crying with laughter!

RippedRyan: Do you not fancy me anymore Aaron? *Lip wobble*

Aaron: Of course I do! Hell, me and Jackson were discussing you maybe even joining in!

MaceyDeccers: Is this still Aaron's blog or some weird Gay Porn shit?

BuffBuilder: God knows, Boss! I'm just following the crowds!

Aaron: Baa!

Buffbuilder: I'm not a sheep Aaron! If you don't stop picking on me I won't take you out tonight!

Aaron: And I wont SLEEP with you tonight! Ha! Game, Set, Match! ;) xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Some "usernames" have been changed to fit with recent events in Emmerdale. - These blogs are still far behind what is happening on screen, and may not be entirley accurate, but enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**New Entry posted: 12/3/11**

**Forgot about this...**

Well Hello! Totally forgot I had this! But with recent goings-on, i'm sure you can understand.

I'm quite happy today. Probably the first time I have been in a while. Me and Jackson are back together, Solid. Everything's gonna be ok now.

Taking him out for a curry tonight - lucky him!

Not long to go til Rhona has her baby. I have suggested she call him Aaron - didn't go down to well. That baby is gonna have the best damn uncle in the world!

I held Jackson's baby brother today! He is actually adorable. Don't tell anyone i said that though, yeah? - He's called Josh, by the way. Jerry, Jackson and Josh...someone likes thier J's...

So yeah, Still slaving away at the garage...still perving over Jackson...Still pissing everyone in the village off...Even though i have been nice to most of them!

Things are finally looking up. :) Me and Mum are really close now, Me and Jackson love each other... Pearl's made Lemon Drizzle cake...

I can't remember the last time i was genuinley this happy. :)

Over and out. Aaron x

eeeeee

**Comments**

FudgeQueen: Aaron! You brought the blog back! I just wanna say again, I'm so proud of you son. I hope things will all be ok from now on. :)

Aaron: Cheers Mum. Love you. x

FudgeQueen: Love you too Aaron darling. I'm always here when you want to talk - even though i dont handle it in the best way. x

TonedTetra: So yeah, since I can't be BuffBuilder anymore..I'm now TonedTetra. And yes, This is my mum writing this! I love you, Aaron. x

Aaron: I love you too. :) Glad we're gonna be ok. x

Hazelnuts: I said to myself, i said Hazel, That boy is gonna come through for my Jackson. I knew I was right.

Farmboy: Don't start turning this into some soppy love story! Aaron! Pub tonight!

Aaron: Farmboy, (ha ha ha!) I just said i was taking Jay out. Maybe tomorrow, If you can wrestle your mouth away from Mia's. ;)

FlynnDiesel: Hope you don't mind me reading this blog Aaron. Glad you're happy. Good luck mate.

Aaron: FlynnDiesel! Ha ha! Oh My God! Thanks for that but... FlynnDiesel?

FlynnDiesel: Vin Diesel is my Idol, I'll have you know. and Vin rhymes with Flynn, so there we go.

TonedTetra: Hiya Flynn! Aaron, Tell Pearl I want some drizzle cake!

Aaron: I keep thinking you're writing it Jackson! It's creepy!

TonedTetra: I'm using my nose. :)

Aaron: Really?

TonedTetra: Oh Aaron...

PearlsOfWisdom: Hello? Is this Paddy's booking sheet? Oh Aaron love i've got myself into a right pickle.

Aaron: I'm coming down to have a look Pearl! Don't scroll up!

PearlsOfWisdom: Why Love? let me put me readers on...

PearlsOfWisdom: ...Oh dear...

Farmboy: HA HA!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**New blog entry - 25/3/11 - from MOBILE**

**Erm, little help? **

Ok, here I am in Hotten, updating my blog through my Vodafone Brick, to tell you all I am struggling to find a present for Josh! Jackson has given me a fiver, to find something. Considering the chuffing wrapping paper is two quid a pop I'm struggling a bit! And no, i dont have any other money on me. I trusted that a fiver would be enough and it's clearly not. How am i supposed to know what little boys like? I'm sure he's got piles of cars knee-deep at home! Aargh! Come on guys, advise me! I wanna get something, Jackson will kill me if i go back empty handed, Ooh. I found a mini-football...and its fucking 5.99. Talk about a rip-off! I dunno how you girls can do this shopping lark! It's nothing but confusing! Is there some kind of christening ettiket? Am i supposed to buy something pacific? What's acceptable and what's not? You better reply to this...If Jackson takes revenge and runs me over in his swanky scooter cause I've gone back empty handed, then how guilty would you feel?

A x

**Comments**

TonedTetra: Get him a cuddly toy or something! Jesus Aaron you're useless! Oh and, learn to spell. :)

Aaron: What kind of cuddly toy?

TonedTetra: I dont flipping know! a one boys would like!

FudgeQueen: I wouldn't feel guilty at all darling. Get him a car or something.

HazelNuts: I said to myself, I said Hazel, Your son's boyfriend's an idiot.

Aaron: HEY! *Virtual Lip Wobble* You're SO hurtful!

FarmBoy: Oh aye, Christening is it? Do hope you're going to going to the service in something more respectable than your flipping Nikes.

Aaron: OI! What is this? Pick on Aaron day? You're supposed to be helping me get a present for Josh! the Christening starts in like three hours!

TonedTetra: Cuddly toy. Dad says he loves them. Anything will do.

Aaron: It's still creeping me out reading messages from you! Surprised yer mum ain't ad-libbing!

RippedRyan: Ah, the blog is back! Get him a dinosaur!

RippedRyan: Transformer!

RippedRyan: Colouring books! (and pens, tight arse!)

RippedRyan: Comic Books!

RippedRyan: mini Keyboard!

RippedRyan: A football!

Aaron: RYAN! SHUT THE FU-...I swear to god if anyone says something different they're gonna get a smack in the mouth!

RippedRyan: You asked for advice Mardy arse!

FarmBoy: Get him a toy farm!

Aaron: Right, that's it. Ive seen something for two quid. I dont give a crap, it'll do!

TonedTetra: Glad you think so little of our Josh!

Aaron: What do you want me to do with five quid? Got to get the bus home yet!

HazelNuts: You better of bought something decent for Josh. Dont want any of your Knock-off Nigel gear in this house!

Aaron: Oh shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**New Blog Entry posted: 25/3/11 21:04**

**All by myself...don't wanna beeee**

You lot are lucky! two blog updates in one day! and Yes, That was my attempt at singing. It's true. I'm all by myself, Hazel's buggered off to her flipping Russell Wats-his-face concert, Adam's probably attatched to Mia's mouth... ok, well, I'm not technically by myself. Jackson's asleep. He's worn out after the christening. I dunno why, but i decided to chuck a can of Lynx at him to try and wake him up. Stupid I know, he can't feel it, but it hit him in the head and i think he's unconcious...

Anyway, looks like I did get the right present for Josh in the end! Score one for Uncle Aaron! I got him a cuddly toy shark. Random, i know, even Jerry looked at me like i'd grown two heads when I pulled it out of the bag...But he loves it! He was chasing me around with it earlier. Then i tripped and fell into the paddling pool. Jackson laughed. :(. Swings and roundabouts then., he earned the Lynx-ing. :D

Wow...I think today has really caught up on me. I better go to bed. And since ive left me flipping sleeping bag at home, and Paddy's on call and Rhona's at some flipping pregnant thing with Marlon, It looks like i'm gonna be sleeping on top of Jackson. Just Kidding! I'll sleep at the side of him.

Aw, that's better. He's still warm, so he's not dead. Good. Im not a fragrance murderer. :) I think i'm lying on his arm..oh well, Not like he can complain about it. is it? I know the tinyest movement wakes him up, so I think I'll leave it. Quite comfy, actually.

I say flipping a lot, don't I? Only just realised.

Well anyway, good flipping night ya flipping bunch of flippers! ;) Aaron x

eeeeee

**Comments**

DaddyCool: Aaron? You still awake?

Aaron: Who the fuck is this?

DaddyCool: LANGUAGE! It's Paddy. I'm home now if you wanna come get your gear, or do you want me to drop it off?

Aaron: Nah I'm alright. Quite comfy beside Jay. Cheers though. :)

FarmBoy: I am NOT attatched to Mia's mouth!

Aaron: *gasp* It speaks! Are you dead Adam? Only I've rang you like 11 flipping times.

FarmBoy: Stalker! And no Aaron, I'm not dead! Fancy a pint?

Aaron: Aw for god's sake Boreton! No! i dont! Im asleep!

Farmboy: Boreton? I'm not boring! Do you think I'm boring?

Aaron: Only if you think Hitler was innocent.

Farmboy: Huh?

Aaron: Nuffin. Go away., Im trying to sleep.

RippedRyan: Guys, need to see you two in Woolpack tomorrow. Big announcement.

Aaron: He's PREGNANT! Oh no wait that's me...

RippedRyan: Is it mine? ;)

Aaron: Dunno, it were dark. :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**New Entry 27/3/11**

**Oh my god!**

Heyyy! Guys I have got what is probably the best news ever! Remember the other night I stayed at Jackson's? And I told you i fell alseep on his arm? Well, yesterday morning, he was wincing, as if he was in pain. I thought it was just a headache from the Lynx incident (LOL!), Well, It wasn't.

Me and Jackson are very pleased to be able to tell you, that the pain was actually in his arm! He's getting feeling back in his arms!

Me and Hazel took him straight to the hospital, and they were amazed. They said they don't want Jackson to get his hopes up, but there's a chance his arms will fully recover! They said it looks like it was just spinal trauma at the top of his spine - BUT Of course it's still very early days, and he's going to need lots and lots of physio, but I held his hand, and was so happy to hear him say that he could feel me again!

I burst into tears like a complete sissy, So did Hazel. Jackson just laughed at us. God i'm almost crying now just typing this! My Jackson's gonna be ok! I've been waiting for this day ever since he woke up from that operation!

All of you, Woolpack tonight, 7pm. We've finally got something to celebrate - Just a shame Ryan's not here to hear the good news. - Damn you moving away, Ryan!

Aaron xx

eeeeeee

**Comments**

FudgeQueen: Oh god Aaron love that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you both!

TonedTetra: Still Mum writing, but hopefully i'll get there one day soon. Aaron, thank you so much, for everything, for sticking by me, for telling me what for when i was being stubborn - I love you. xxxx

Aaron: I love you too! I'm so happy I could piss glitter!

FudgeQueen: WHOA! Too far Kid, too far!

Farmboy: Aaron that's amazing! Nice one Jackson!

PrincessxxMia: That's amazing! Congratulations Jackson! You never know, maybe one day we can have that dance we were gonna have on New Year!

TonedTetra: Don't wanna get my hopes up yet - they havent told me whether this feeling is just temporary. It just still feels like I'm dreaming.. I doubt I'll walk again, but I can hopefully hold my Aaron again one day and that's good enough for me. :)

Aaron: Babe, It's real. You're not gonna wake up and it's not gonna be temporary! You're gonna be ok! xx

TonedTetra: You just called me Babe! for the first time in our relationship! Wow, you ARE happy!

MaceyDeccers: That's incredible. That is truly incredible. I'm so pleased for you Jackson! I think a few bottles of champagne is in order, if thats ok?

Aaron: Thank you Declan.

PrincessxxMia: Dad? You come on Aaron's blog?

MaceyDeccers: I was on here while you were still in Singapore!

Aaron: It's true - he was!

TonedTetra: It would be great if you all came down tonight. To let me apologise to you all, for acting the way I have been recently.

MaceyDeccers: You have nothing to be sorry for. We'll see you tonight Jackson, and once again, congratulations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**New blog entry posted: 2/4/11 19:17**

**New Beginnings. :)**

Yes ok, so it's a corny title, but i can't really think of anything better right now. Jackson's getting on really well with his physio! They're just doing weird massages at the minute, to build up the muscles again. They are really pleased with how its going, he's getting more sensation back, and they reckon it'll be only a couple more sessions before they work on getting him to move them!

They're really puzzled as to how it's just suddenly started - looks like my Jackson is proof that not all doctors are right. :P

So anyway, to tie in with the title of the blog, Me and Jackson had a really long talk last night - there's going to be no more of this pushing away crap, no more arguments...I've gotta be strong for him now, and thats exactly what i'm going to do. I'm here for the long haul. You know what, fuck it, I'm in this for life. I love you Jackson, you do realise you're stuck with me now? No getting rid of me! I'm finally so pleased to be able to tell you that you're gonna be ok, without feeling like im lying to you, letting you down...Here's to a long bloody life for you Jackson, with me in it! I sound like a fucking Westlife song saying al this shite to you, but I'm not gonna lose you again, I'm not gonna let you go, and if anyone wants to get in the way of that, let them, but we'll rise above it. I love you so much, Thanks for making me so happy. :) xxxxx

And Even though we're like 4 months in, here's to a great 2011, and here's to getting Jackson out of that chair! :)

Much love x

eeeeeee

**Comments**

HazelNuts: Aaron, love, before you come here for your tea nip to Leyla's and get some bubbly.

FarmBoy: Brilliant Aaron! See you boys in the pub a bit later?

TonedTetra: Woah, Don't get your hopes up babe. :) x

Farmboy: Was that for me or Aaron? ;)

TonedTetra: Who do you think? lol x

Farmboy: Okay Babe, I'll take that as a no. :(

Aaron: Stop it you two! And yes Hazel, I'll get some booze, ya old Lush.

HazelNuts: Oi, my dear boy, If I wasn't in such a good mood, you wouldn't be getting away with that!

Aaron: Sorry, Mummy-In Law. ;) Hang on, if you're typing on your name, who's typing for Jay?

TonedTetra: The most splendifferous, glamorous and fantablous person in the whole of Emmerdale. :)

Aaron: HotCameron?

TonedTetra: No! Joe! Cheeky Swine!

Aaron: Oh. Yo Joe. ha ha! that rhymed. :D

TonedTetra: Jackson asks why do you fancy your cousin's boyfriend?

Aaron: I dunno...He's hot. If i was a few years older...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**New Entry posted: 4/4/11 16:23**

**If You've got the feelin'...**

Hiii! I bring you even more amazing news! Jackson now has partial movement in his hands and fingers! He went to physio again today, and I waited outside while the nurses had thier fun with him, I came back in and took his hand and he squeezed it. :)

And yes, before you ask, I cried...AGAIN!

Feeling a bit delicate still from last night, Me and Jackson went to Bar West, but it was karaoke night. Jackson managed to talk me into doing it, and we sang If You've Got The Feelin' by Five. Hence the name of the blog, and it just seemed perfect for Jackson to sing. He can't really rap though, so i had to do that. :) Anyway, this really camp guy called Mark came up to me and started to chat me up while I was waiting to be served at the bar. He storked my arm and said "Alright gorgeous? How about getting a really good-looking bloke a drink then?"...So, in typical "Aaron-ness" I completley blanked him, turned round to Jackson and asked what he was drinking. :). Needless to say, Mark wasn't impressed and sauntered off to discover his next victim. :)

Apparently, I made a right tit of myself last night when we left the bar. Jackson won't tell me what I've done though, so I'm actually quite scared...

I WILL find out!

xx

EEEEEE

**Comments**

TonedTetra: I'm not telling you what you did Aaron! x

Aaron: So how am I supposed to learn from it if you don't tell me?

TonedTetra: Let's just say, at this moment in time, I'm not pissed off with you, but I'm ashamed to call myself your boyfriend!

Aaron: Awh Jay c'mon! Spill!

TonedTetra: Well, Nurse Summers knows...

Aaron: You what? You told her and your phsy-person and not me? Damn! I must of been bad...

FarmBoy: Ooh, Jackson, Tell me!

TonedTetra: I'll get Mum to send you a text mate!

PrincessxxMia: What you been up to now Livesy?

Aaron: I don't know!

Farmboy: Oh Aaron... *hangs head in shame*

Aaron: This is SO not fair! *pout*

PrincessxxMia: Damn Aaron...How much did you drink?

Aaron: Oh fuck off, the lot of you! I'll find out! You count my words, I WILL find out!

Farmboy: It's Mark...

Aaron: Oh god I got off with Mark...

Farmboy: No, its "You Mark my words" you said count...and who's Mark?

FudgeQueen: What's he done now?

Aaron: Tell her and you're dead! :(

TonedTetra: Alright Aaron, You wanna know what you did? I'll tell you...Later. ;)

Aaron: JACKSON WALSH!

TonedTetra: Yes? *flutters eyelashes*

Aaron: Oh Do one!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**New Blog entry posted: 4/4/11 20:45 - MOBILE**

**The Ugly truth...**

Updating from my phone, again. In the Woolie with Adam. Jackson told me what I did, by the way. Oh my god. I am NEVER drinking again! Suppose i better let you lot know cause you'll never shut up about it!

Apparently i was skipping down the street, singing "Copacabana"...and i grabbed hold of some guy's hand, started dancing with him, which then led to, what I apparently called "Strip Conga"...with only me doing the stripping...Apparently I wouldn't let this guy get away, he tried to run away but i ran after him... with my jeans around my ankles yelling: "We ain't done yet, where are you going gorgeous?" but I was quite aggressive about it apparently. Shit.

So Jackson is chasing me through Hotten, 3am this morning, I'm waddling like a twat...and THENNNN I go into a chip shop, order the largest portion of fish and chips that they do, and as I was walking out of the shop, I walked into the door, cause i forgot to open it, and my fish ended off on the floor. - Oh no, it gets better, I picked it up and still ate it...

...Shame it ended off back on the pavement ten minutes later though. I've completley ruined my new shoes!

I then apparently sit on Jackson's knee, thinking he's a taxi, and tell him my address! I guess that's how I got home then...

Sambuca is clearly not my friend :(

Embarresed much? xx

eeeeee

**Comments:**

TonedTetra: Drinking again? I'd hate to be your liver babe! xx

DebbieDongle: Oh my god. I should make you work extra shifts at the garage for that. Poor Jackson!

Aaron: DebbieDongle?

DebbieDongle: Mis-typed, didn't I? Can't change it either. :(

Aaron: Urm...LOL!

TonedTetra: You forgot the bit about the balloon.

Aaron: What fucking balloon?

TonedTetra: There was a balloon, that a Hen Party had let go of, and you decided to chase it, and as it was going up to the sky, you tried to climb up the walls and screamed "Stop going higher please!"

Aaron: *groan*

FudgeQueen: Well, I can see why Jackson's embarresed. Shame on you, Aaron.

HazelNuts: God knows where my boy finds them...

JerseyBoy: Nice little story that...by the way, the bloke you chased? Me.

Aaron: Ahh! Cameron! I'm sorry!

JerseyBoy: Future advice Aaron, running after a bloke, with your trousers round your ankles, in a dark street, screaming "Where are you going gorgeous"...Doesn't look good, if you get me. oh and thanks for the Nickname...HotCameron, eh?

DebbieDongle: You chased my Cameron?

Aaron: Apparently! Bet Jackson's having a right fucking giggle. :(

TonedTetra: God I can't wait till i can start writing on here again! You are going to get so much grief!

JerseyBoy: I heard the good news Jackson, by the way, Congratulations.

TonedTetra: Thatnks Cameron. It's Mum writing this, incase you were wondering! Oh and Aaron, thanks for the "taxi Fare"

Aaron: Huh?

TonedTetra: You shoved a £20 note in my mouth and staggered...well..fell into the house. Surprised you didn't wake Paddy!

JerseyBoy: Oh Aaron, what are we going to do with you?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**New Blog Entry Posted 15/4/11 11:41**

**Swamp Fever...**

Note to self, Aaron...Never...I repeat NEVER think its a good idea to trek randomly through the woods in the middle of the night, while pissed with only your phone light for a torch.

It will lead to:

Walking through miles of stinging nettles.

Tripping over logs.

Jumping a log which is right at the top of a bank.

Sliding down said bank on your backside

And landing with an almighty splash into what can only be described as SHIT at the bottom.

Which was, about three foot chuffin' deep!

I have RUINED my trainers and my favourite tracksuit (i know, i have about 100, but i had a favourite one!) I thought I was a goner. I started sinking and had to scramble up the steep, very slippy, very wet bank that i had already fallen down.

Two words.. EPIC FAIL!

So I had to pretty much walk back home in my t-shirt and boxers.

Why do I do these things to myself? Why? Actually wait, don't answer that!

And the reason I was out getting drunk is cause I was celebrating with Jay. He can move his arms! :) It's only very partial movement again, but he managed to lift them off the bed slightly. I've never been so proud of him!

I bet you're thinking, that if I was with Jackson, how did I get into that state?

Well, after making sure Jackson got home alright, I decided to take a little short cut...which kind of added about 35 minutes onto my walk home, cause i went the wrong way coming out of Jackson's...ended off in the woods and...well..you know.

So, I manage to find my way out of the woods, and end off on this country lane. I got all cocky thinking I know where I'm going...where did I end off? Robblesfield. Somehow.

And stop laughing at me! *scowl*

Aaron x

**Comments:**

FudgeQueen: You went the wrong way? You can see your house from Jackson's!

Aaron: I know!

Farmboy: Oh Aaron. First you were chasing Cameron around in your boxers...Then you end off waist deep in shit...You really are making things easy for me!

DaddyCool: You called me to come and get you. I had to carry you in the house and shower you down. Aaron, you stunk to high heaven! And you made a right piggin mess of the bathroom! I want you to clean it please.

Aaron: I'm allergic to that bathroom cleaner you've got!

DaddyCool: I know, thats why i bought a new one. It's in the cupboard.

Aaron: Paddy!

DaddyCool: Now, Aaron.

HazelNuts: You know, I often wonder if you could get any dumber...and you go and do stuff like this.

Aaron: Yes I know, we have all worked out by now that I'm not the fizziest drink in the fridge. Can we leave it at that please?

HazelNuts: Oh no my dear boy, I'm not letting you get away wirth this one!

Aaron: Awwwwh but HAAAZELLL!

HazelNuts: Dont you but me, Aaron Livesy.

TonedTetra: Joe again, updating for Jackson..he's urm...well hes crying with laughter and can't speak properly...so i'll say this on his behalf...LOL!

Aaron: You're all a bunch of muppets! Jog on!

DaddyCool: AARON! BATHROOM! NOW!

Aaron: Alright! Keep your hair on! Well, if you had any...


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews for the story. It has been suggested that I start a Jackson blog aswell - What do you think? xx_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**New blog entry posted 20/4/11 21:04**

**Sneaky Jackson!**

So it seems, that Jackson is a complete sneak. Turns out that Joe, is a fully qualified physiotherapist, and has been giving Jackson physio on the sly!

Jackson can now, almost, fully move his arms! The muscles are still quite weak and he's still in a lot of pain, but he's making really really good progress! Joe wants him to start off building up his muscles again, so has given him these weight things. He managed to hug me earlier. It felt really weird but amazing at the same time. When he'd realised he'd done it he was sobbing in my arms for the best part of an hour. It just feels so good to be able to hold him again, knowing that he can feel me. :)

He got scared when he let me go, He's still positive that it's only temporary and it'll all go away again, no matter how many times doctors have told him his spine is healing nicely now - but thats typical Jackson. Stubborn as they come! Even more great news though, the doctors haven't said its definite, but they said there's a likely chance that he might get his legs back too!

Jackson might be able to walk again!

And I'll be right there with you, every step of the way babe, I love you. :) xxx

Aaron x

eeeeeee

**Comments**

FudgeQueen: I can't believe how much progress Jackson has made! I'm so proud of you both!

Aaron: Cheers Mum! :D

JLovesA: Aaron...hello.

Aaron: Oh my god Jackson! did you write that?

JLovesA: Yeah.

Aaron: OH MY GOD! Babe...Words can't decribe how proud I am of you right now!

JLovesA: Told you I'd be able to write on here again!

Farmboy: JACKSON! Oh my god mate! This is amazing! Reckon you can lift a pint? ;)

JLovesA: Shouldn't be too long. :) Arms are hurting now though. I'll leave it at that, I think.

HazelNuts: JACKSON! You told me you were doing a video diary! Oh my darling boy I'm so proud of you!

MaceyDeccers: Amazing, Jackson. Amazing. When you are fully there with your arms, Give me a shout. I might have something lined up for you.

Aaron: A job, Declan?

MaceyDeccers: It'd only be an office job, but it'll be doing what you love again. Getting a lot of work done, building wise in a few months.. Site Manager sound good, Jackson?

JLovesA: Declan...I don't know what to say mate...

Aaron: How about yes?

JLovesA: Yeah, ok..yes. Declan, thank you so much! Right I really am going now, Don't want to over do it. Love you Aaron. :) xxx

Aaron: Love you too babe :) xxx and thanks, Declan. :)

MaceyDeccers: It's the least I can do. See you soon, Jackson.

HazelNuts: Oh my darling boy...Aaron? Wheres the tearful Smiley?

Aaron: LMAO! Ey, can't wait to tell Pearl! Unless she finds this again thinking it's Paddy's booking sheet.

FarmBoy: Congratulations again, Jackson. I'll come round tomorrow with a few dvds and beers? Keep Aaron away from Cameron and the woods though...

Aaron: OI!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**New blog entry posted 14/5/11 17:43**

**My blog rocks!**

Yeah it does...in your face Jackson. My blog will ALWAYS be better than yours, simply because I am the most interesting.

So, Was at work today, cleaning me fucking Nissan Micra (up yours, Jacko!)...and I was on me own,running the garage, like a fucking pro...and i decided to start singing.

And before i hear any comments, Simon Cowell would be shitting himself, that's all I can say!

So, after my little singing session, i turned around to find HotCameron...sorry, Cameron staring at me. So, i scowled at him...and turned around to continue working, but had a sneaky peek at his arse as he walked away. I'll give it a 6. :)

Sorry Debbie! It's not my fault your boyfriend's hot.

Jackson will no doubt update some shit later on about how he's better than me...In the bedroom, maybe, Blog-wise, definitely not! I OWN him on that one!

Maybe I shouldn't of said that. His ego was huge to begin with...Ah well, I can't be arsed to delete it now.

And if anyone wants to know...i was singing the PussyCat Dolls...Loudly and Proudly!

Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me? - pfft. Fat chance! :)

Aaron xx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Not just my ego that's huge... ;)

GreaseMonkey: Nope! Your belly's getting a bit..urm..flabby. :-O

JLovesA: Tosser! I see you've changed your name on this one too! and I AM hot, thank you very much.

GreaseMonkey: Really? You've got a fan in your room. :)

JLovesA: I know what i'd rather have in my room!

GreaseMonkey: JACKSON!

JLovesA: Yes? O:o)

FarmBoy: Perve.

GreaseMonkey: Yeah! you tell him Adam!

Farmboy: Just did...Stop drooling over Cameron!

GreaseMonkey: Sorry. *blush*

JLovesA: Oh and I Think you'll find I'm more interesting. You're more gay than me though...

GreaseMonkey: I am not!

JLovesA: Let's have a gay-off! Lips pursed, hands on the table and GO..*pout*

GreaseMonkey: Freak. :-*

JLovesA: What the chuff is that?

GreaseMonkey: Me pouty smiley!

JLovesA: Gayboy. :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**New blog entry posted - 23/5/11 - 13:30 - MOBILE**

**Minging Jackson!**

Sitting in Dale Head having some lunch, Hazel m akes the most awesome Bacon sandwiches! :) Although, i must say, Jackson is officially minging! Just when i thought he couldn't get any worse with his sandwich choices...Anyone remember the vile concotion of Banana and Peanut Butter? - He's gone one better. He's currently eating Garlic Chicken with Prawn Cocktail crisps!

You can gurantee though he'll be whining later on, about how much his stomach hurts, or how he feels sick. Well hear this Walsh! I am giving you NO sympathy!

But weird food fetishes aside...Jackson's arms are getting stronger now, his arms are pretty much back to how they used to be! It still feels weird when he hugs me or holds my hand. - I'm even letting him do it in public now! To make up for all those wasted oppertunities before and after his accident. - Jackson's wanting to know what's happened to the real Aaron... ha ha!

Big Love guys! xxxx

eeeeeeee

**Comments:**

JLovesA: You forgot about the salad cream! Yummeh!

Greasemonkey: You're sitting next to me Jackson!

JLovesA: I know, but like I said before, i get mnore attention out of you this way! And dont even get me started on your food fetishes!

GreaseMonkey: I don't have any!

JLovesA: So the chocolate digestives topped with Tuna is just in my imagination?

GreaseMonkey: Shut up Jay!

Farmboy: Oh Aaron that is SO wrong!

GreaseMonkey: You can shut it aswell!

FudgeQueen: Ah when he was a kid he used to love cheese and strawberry jam sandwiches. Remember once, he couldnt find any bread so he wrapped one of those awful cheese slices around a Jammie Dodger.

GreaseMonkey: That was the best goddamn Jammie Dodger ever!

JLovesA: EWWWW!

Farmboy: What is the matter with you two? Weirdos!

JLovesA: Got Lemon Drizzle Cake for afters. :)

GreaseMonkey: Smeared with Chocolate Angel Delight no doubt...

JLovesA: Sounds good. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**New Blog Entry posted 23/5/11 19:05 - MOBILE**

**Getting Plastered!**

Just a quick blog update, Jackson, stop calling me, I'm not really supposed to use my phone. I don't want you to panic, but the reason I'm not at yours is because I'm at hospital. I told Paddy not to call you cause I didn't want you fussing, and with you feeling ill and what not I thought it would be best if you just rested up.

Anyway, Like i say, don't panic, I'm alright. I was in the shower, closed my eyes to wash my hair, as you do, singing along to what was on the radio, I open my eyes and theres a spider literally right in front of my face, dangling from the celing. I scream...quite loud, slip over in the bath, crack my head off the side, Spider falls...on me... I scream again, attempt to get out of the shower, and landed very awkwardly on my ankle, which caused me to fall to the floor, bashing my ribs on the way down! Paddy got a right eyeful when he came to check on me. I couldn't get up, not even to get a towel to cover me urm...modesty...and he had to break the door down!

So, to cut a long story short, it's cracked ribs, broken ankle and slight concussion. And guess who was my doctor? I was pre-warned that it would be a student doctor who would have to deal with me, which I was ok with. Said Student Doctor, turns out to be Flynn! He laughed when I told him what happened. Suppose you are all having a bloody good laugh aswell!

Why does this always happen to me?

p.s. shit, Dr Buchanan aka Flynn Diesel is here...bye!

Comments:

FudgeQueen: Why didn't anyone call me?

DaddyCool: Sorry Chas, I just thought it was a sprain, He's getting discharged soon though, so you can come over and see him once we're back.

JLovesA: Aaron! Christ someone could of called me!

DaddyCool: Aaron said he didn't want any fuss. You know what he's like. Sorry.

JLovesA: Let me know when you're home, wanna come and see him. :)

GreaseMonkey: I don't want any fuss! I just wanna go home and go to bed!

JLovesA: Tough, I'm coming over! And get off your phone! Don't want Dr. Buchanan finding out do we?

DebbieDongle: Great Aaron, Just great. I'm one man down as it is!

JerseyBoy: Unlucky Aaron. They do say it runs in threes you know. First chasing me, then the swamp, now this. Hope you get better soon anyway kid.

DebbieDongle: Don't go being nice to him Cameron! He's screwed it up royally for me and Cain! We'll have to do extra shifts now!

JerseyBoy: Yes because I'm sure Aaron planned for the spidey attack didn't he? Hell I don't even know the guy and i know he's arachnophobic! I'll do a few odd shifts for you if you want me to.

DebbieDongle: Fine. Whatever. Don't think you're getting paid for this though Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Got a doctor's note. you HAVE to pay me. it's the law you mardy mare!

DebbieDongle: Don't push it!

JLovesA: Look on the bright side. i can come and visit you now instead, since you'll be on crutches and all!

GreaseMonkey: Whoopee fucking doo.

JLovesA: Now who's being a mardy mare? I just wanna make sure you're ok Aaron. And sign your cast! :)

GreaseMonkey: Ok, I'm sorry babe. You can come see me if you want, but Dr Diesel has put me on tablets, so im not 100% with it.

JLovesA: You never were! Love you! x

GreaseMonkey: Love u too. :) See you soon. xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**New Blog Entry posted 28/5/11 - 14:45**

**BOREDDDDDD!**

I'm so boredddd! Jackson's at physio, Paddy's on call, Rhona's asleep...Think they're trying to tell me something? I actually wish I was at work!

So..I'm slowly getting used to the crutches..Note to self though, Never go up to Butler's again when it's raining. I've made myself look like a dick so much on here these past few days, so I'm not telling you what happened! No doubt Boreton will fill you in on the whole story!

And yes, I have fallen over a few times., trying to get used to them! Not good when your ribs are all bruised. I landed on them the other day. Oh...my god...I've never felt pain like it. Bloody spider. I've got paranoid now. Checking literally everywhere in every room of the house, maiing sure there's no spider...Paddy was winding me up last night, saying a "client", as he calls them, bought in their pet tarantula, and that it had escaped...and that i had to be careful not to sleep with my mouth open, cause apparently we eat spiders in our sleep?

Shit...what if he wasn't joking? Oh god...What if it's like, laid eggs or something under my cast? I do have an unbelieveable itch...Oh shitttt.

eeeeeee

**Comments**:

FudgeQueen: So much for not making yourself look like a dick anymore, son...

GreaseMonkey: No It's true! You eat spiders when you sleep!

Fudgequeen: And where did you find this out?

GreaseMonkey: Paddy and Google!

Farmboy: Its behind youuuu!

GreaseMonkey: Adam fuck off!

Farmboy: If you find it, dont squirt it with spray or anything. The chemicals could make it grow, like huge...Like on that 8 Legged Freaks film.

GreaseMonkey: ADAM!

DaddyCool: Aaron, I was joking...or was I?

GreaseMonkey: Paddy! Stop it! It's not like I can defend myself! My balance is all to cock already!

FlynnDiesel: Now Aaron, I don't want you back in A&E. You're supposed to be resting up.

GreaseMonkey: I know! They're not making it easy for me!

FlynnDiesel: Hey Paddy, that Tarantula, is it a climber?

GreaseMonkey: All spiders climb, dipshit.

FlynnDiesel: Yeah, but, I'm gonna go all technical on you here, but there's an Aboreal spices of Tarnatula...Lives in trees, hides in the most random places...

GreaseMonkey: Fuck this! I'm going out!

FlynnDiesel: No you're not! Bed rest, Aaron! Oh, and you'll get a letter soon, Will need you to come down to the hospital, do more x-rays, see how you ankle's doing, change the cast, etc.

DaddyCool: Spider's a jumper, Flynn.

GreaseMonkey: Stop it!


	19. Chapter 19

**This update is based on a dream I had last night after I watched 127 Hours...dont know where James Sutton came from though...!**

**Enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**New Blog Entry posted 1/6/11**

**127 Hours...was that for the title of the film or the length of time it was on?**

Well Hello! As you can probably guess from the title, Me and Jay watched 127 Hours last night. The guy in it was called Aaron! But he spelt it oddly. Guess it must be the American way. So anyway, it seemed to drag on forever, felt like I'd actually lived out 127 Hours with the dude! Film was on far too long! I'd ran out of popcorn before the bloody rock even fell! We were a bit screwed when we ran out of munchies. Cause Paddy keeps the popcorn in the top cupboard and since we're both otherwise incapable...we had to make do without and since bloody Dr Diesel is so adamant I get my "bed rest", Jackson wouldn't even let me nip to Leyla's and get some more food! But yeah, anyway, back to the film. The hallucinations were quite interesting...right up until he was watching that video of the two girls he met and was gonna get his rocks off...ooh, bad choice of words...LOL.

Jackson, the big girl, his behnd the pillow when he started hacking his arm off. No way would he have been able to do that and not pass out.

So anyway, That night, I dreamt that I was trapped down that canyon, with my arm wedged under the boulder. Now, this is the freaky part, I dunno whether it's them bloody horse pills Flynn - oops sorry, - Dr. Buchanan has got me on, But from nowhere, Ryan Lamb appears, and he's this huge, bulky body builder, and just casually lifts up the boulder, tells me to slide my arm out, and then he drops it again...then we make out. Nah, we dont. I think I woke up at that point. Turns out, when i sleep, I sleep with my head on my arm, and I reckon that might of been what caused me to dream that my arm was actually stuck. Freaked me out for a minute.. Hmm. Odd.

Well, I'm sure that was a compelling read for you all. Off to Jackson's soon, We're gonna watch Inception. At least if the film is crap, the main actor aint to bad to look at! And im getting extra popcorn for this!

Adios. xx

P.s. James Franco is fit!

**Comments:**

Farmboy: Adios? Since when could you speak Italian?

GreaseMonkey: It's Spanish you thick fuck!

FarmBoy: Alright, Stephen Fry, Cool your jets!

RippedRyan: Got the internet in my new abode. Missed this blog. Told you there was a reason I call myself RippedRyan! Not laiughing at me now, are ya?

GreaseMonkey: I guess not! Seriously though, If you were gay, I'd of probably done you on the spot.

JLovesA: Nice to know Ryan rescues you! Where was I?

RippedRyan: You were probably the transport waiting at the top! Heard the good news by the way, I'm so pleased for you! You both gotta come and visit when Aaron's ankle is better.

JLovesA: Just using me for me wheels, are ya?

GreaseMonkey: Well, it is a great help when it's raining and i want a pint!

RippedRyan: Oh aye. You should change your name to ArachnophobeAaron. Bloody spider. Bet it was only tiny.

GreaseMonkey: Oi, shut it you! It was at least the size of a 50p coin! Dick.

RippedRyan: Fine. I'll just leave you in the chuffing canyon next time! See if you can get out of it single handed...Boom Boom!

JLovesA: Ha ha!

GreaseMonkey: Oh god Ryan, that was terrible!

JLovesA: Aw, come on Aaron, its just a bit of ARMless fun! Fucking booooom!

RippedRyan: Ha ha! Very good!

GreaseMonkey: BOYFRIEND FOR SALE!

FudgeQueen: Oooh. Good update Aaron. How's the ankle? you getting any BOULDER on those crutches yet?

RippedRyan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

JLovesA: Nice one Chas!

GreaseMonkey: Don't you fucking start!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**New Blog Entry posted 10/6/11 13:12**

**Childhood memories**

I'm living with Mum! Paddy's not too happy though. I always told him though I'd move out when Rhona dropped her sprog. Paddy, dont worry, I'm still coming to visit, still coming for me bacon sandwiches that you make so well. :) Anyway, its only temporary here. I'll probably be back soon. Especially if Auntie Gennie keeps walking in when I'm in the shower!

Turns out mum has got a box of stuff that she kept from when I was a kid. Found loads of stuff that i thought I had lost. my yo-yo, football stickers, even a teddy bear. Yes, I had a teddy Bear! and my favourite bouncy ball. I remember being devastated when I "lost" that! Cried for a week! Was great seeing it all again. Really nice to know she kept it too.

Guess she didnt hate me as much as "gordon" made me think she did.

Shes having a wine and karaoke night tonight. Spare me. Can't do fuck all about it. Skint, still on crutches...still meant to be "resting". I'll probably end off having to join in. Great. I'll need a bottle or three of pinor ni-nor to get me through it. Or then again, might go all fancy and have a bottle of Caberet.

Wine makes me do weird stuff though...Even more weird than walking into swamps and chasing Cameron while half naked. Guess you'll have to read later on and find out what I actually did. No doubt Mum wont let me live it down anyway...

Keep Smiling. :) xx

Comments:

FudgeQueen: CaberNET Aaron, and yes, I'll make sure everyone hears if you do something embarrassing.

GreaseMonkey: Cheers Mum. :/

JLovesA: Aaron! I saw you today, just briefly while i was getting in the taxi to go to physio. Where did that cold sore come from? I've kissed you! I might get it now!

GreaseMonkey: Not your mouth you need to worry about. ;) How'd physio go?

JLovesA: AARON LIVESY!

GreaseMonkey: What?

JLovesA: Thanks for announcing our sex life is back on track! Well..Kind of..and physio went ok. Got a bit more feeling in my legs now. :)

GreaseMonkey: Brilliant babe! oh and about the sex life...I did it before...I'm gonna do it again! Love you. x

JLovesA: Fine. I'll do it on my blog aswell! If I can remember my password.

GreaseMonkey: Isn't it the same as all your others?

JLovesA: Yeah, But I forgot it.

Farmboy: Teddy Bear! ha ha ha! Gayboy! What did you call it?

GreaseMonkey: Fuzzy Wuzzy. lol!

Farmboy: ha ha!

MoiraBarton: Ah don't laugh at the wee lad Adam. Remember your pink Unicorn called Sunshine? You slept with it til you were about 14.

FarmBoy: Mum!

JLovesA: Ha ha!

GreaseMonkey: Oh that is too good! Barton you are gonna get it ripped out of you!

JLovesA: Hey Aaron, It's amazing how long ive been drinking in the Woolie and ive only just noticed the dartboard is Unicorn ;)

GreaseMonkey: ha ha ha! Ey, Jackson...Let's have a sing along! "You are my Sunshine..my only Sunshine..." ;)

JLovesA: Quality mate, Quality! I dare you to sing it on karaoke tonight!

Farmboy: Shut your fucking mouth Livesy!

MoiraBarton: Adam! Language! You may be 19 but you're not too old to be grounded!

GreaseMonkey: Right, this has been good. I'm off to listen to Pink!

Farmboy: Aaron!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**New blog entry posted 10/6/11 19:45**

**I'm Fucking Engaged!**

Oh my godddddd! I can't believe it. I really wanna see Jay but Hazel said he's asleep. How the chuff can he sleep at a time like this? He's just asked me to marry him and is now sleeping like he hasn't got a care in the world! I hope you've bought me a ring, Jackson!

Mum's karaoke night has kicked off. Gennie decided to sing that random "Going to the chapel to get married" song. Mum's started asking about dates already! I've been engaged three hours Mum! Probably 17th June 2012...ha ha! Or maybe the 14th February...Oooh. a Christmas Wedding!

Jackson, If you do wake up at all, come and rescue me. I'm frightened. The brood have gone through three bottles of wine already...Including my Pinot Ni-nor...and it's my turn to sing next. I'll end of been carted off by the RSPCA on suspiscion of Animal Abuse or something.

Oh god. Mum's giving me that look and waving the microphone in my face..Gennie's picking the song...Oh god she's gonna make me sing West Life isn't she? Someone, anyone, for the love of god save me!

Aaron x

**Comments:**

Farmboy: When's your engagement party mate?

MaceyDeccers: Congratulations on the engagement.

PearlOfWisdom: Aaron? You're engaged? Congratulations. Jackson's lucky to have such a wonderful young man.

DaddyCool: Adam, Aaron and Jackson's engagement party is in the pub at 7pm tomorrow. Aaron still can't go too far on his crutches.

Farmboy: Cool, thanks Paddy. Alright Pop Idol, rock that house!

FlynnDiesel: Well congratulations Aaron & Jackson!

DaddyCool: Are you coming to the party Flynn?

FlynnDiesel: No Paddy. I doubt I'd be welcome, given the circumstances of how me and Aaron met. Thanks though. :)

GreaseMonkey: Ugh. Can't believe I knew the words to a West Life song. Ughhh! and thanks for the messages all, Flynn, of course you're welcome to come! You're still me mate ain't ya? Plus, someone's gotta make sure i stay off the booze! :)

Farmboy: Which song did you sing Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: i dunno...I think I only knew it cause they stole it off someone else.

Farmboy: Like they did with every other fucking song they "sang"

GreaseMonkey: Don't let Gennie hear you say that! She's contemplating joining in on the blog!

FudgeQueen: Aaron! I'm trying to talk to you, It's your turn again!

GreaseMonkey: For the love of god NO!

HazelNuts: Oh god...can anyone hear that? Paddy i think an animal is sick or something...better go and check that out. I don't want it waking Jackson up.

Farmboy: Aw Hazel leave him alone! It's just a shame he cant drink cause of his tablets. Funnily enough after a few beers he sounds alright...

GreaseMonkey: Butt, if i wake up the fiance (oh my god, that sounded weird) he can come and rescue me and i can go to the pub to drink coke instead!

HazelNuts: Even if he did wake up its too much of a pain in the arse to get him dressed again to come and rescue you cause your mardy and can't handle drunk women. You can see him tomorrow!

Farmboy: I'd come rescue you Aaron, but...Can't really be bothered.

GreaseMonkey: Fine. Well if I go deaf...actually yeah that's a better option.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**New blog entry posted 12/6/11 11:30**

**'Angingggg!**

URGH I feel rotten! I stupidly drank while im on my meds and two bottles of lager later, I'm on my arse! I kind of don't mind though, it was a really special occasion after all. :) Jackson proposed to me properly in the pub last night. He made some stupid joke about how he can't get down on one knee aswell. I never thought I'd say this, but the ring he's got me is...well, its..*cringe* beautiful. He's had it engraved too. Obviously because it's Jackson he went for something really corny and really embarrasing. I'm gonna get him a ring too. I know you're not supposed to, but...yeah..since when have i ever done anything properly? ;) I think I'll go get it today actually. When I've stopped chucking up anyway!

I hope you're suffering Jackson! It's all your fault! plus its karma for not coming to rescue me when the fucking Three Witches had thier karaoke night! Plus thanks for coming last night Flynn, and thanks for the gift. Now how about you give me another one and take this chuffing cast off?

Oh and urm...using your crutches while you're pissed...bad move. VERY bad move. Can't believe it. Jackson went and told ALL of his friends exactly why I'm in a cast, so they decided to sing Incey Wincey Spider at me all night! I'm never gonna live this down. :(

Think I'm gonna puke again...hope I actually make it to the bathroom this time...Sorry Mum! xx

Aaron xxx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Incey wincey spider climbed up the water spout... ;)

Farmboy: Three Witches? You are aware your Mum reads this Aaron?

JLovesA: Don't think he cares!

Farmboy: Why spoil the habit of a lifetime, eh Jackson?

JLovesA: ha ha! Yep!

FudgeQueen: You never did tell me what your ring says Aaron.

JLovesA: It says "Forever Yours Aaron, Love Jay"

FudgeQueen: Awh, thats sweet! I better go check on him...he doesn't sound too good...

JLovesA: His fault for drinking while being on Meds! What would Dr. Flynn say?

FlynnDiesel: Not too happy, actually. i did warn him he'd be sick as a dog if he drank while taking them, But like he says, it was a special occasion.

GreaseMonkey: Ughhh! Jackson babe i feel really ill. :(

JLovesA: Not gonna work on me Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: But Jay my insides feel like they are on fire. I could really do with a hug right now.

JLovesA: Still not gonna work!

GreaseMonkey: Fuck ya then!

JLovesA: You will be! ;)

FudgeQueen: How come I've been conned into making bacon sandwiches for him if he's that ill?

GreaseMonkey: Cause I'm your son and you wuv me and i'm not well and injureded.

Farmboy: Is he still drunk?

GreaseMonkey: Feel it mate! Still, gotta get in some kind of fit state if im getting Lover boy his ring. :)

JLovesA: Babe, you don't have to get me one!

GreaseMonkey: Yes I do! I've already paid for it! I told you, I was planning on proposing to you on our anniversary, bought the ring and everything and you went and ruined all my plans by proposing yourself via a fucking blog! Was gonna take you out for a proper romantic meal and everything!

JLovesA: Yeah? Pizza Express, was it? or Nando's?

GreaseMonkey: Neither, they were fully booked ;) Nah seriously babe i was gonna go whole hog, take you to a proper fancy restaurant and everything.

JlovesA: Aw damn me and my impulsiveness! If I'd waited just 7 more days...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**New blog entry posted 18/6/11 21:45**

**Happy Happy. :)**

So, one year down, Jackson, Ready for more? Words just honestly can't describe how much I love you. :) And I know you probably think this is really wierd coming from me, but the meds are kicking in, im shattered and I'm in a good mood. They've kind of all combined and got me all hyper. Suppose it didn't really help taking the tablets with red bull. You know what that does to me!

Really pleased you enjoyed it last night, and I'm really glad you liked the chain. I was shitting myself before I gave it to you, I honestly thought it was gonna bring back so many unwelcome memories.

Hope you didn't have a hangover this morning, you were knocking that bubbly back pretty quickly. You deserve it though. You're such a fucking inspiration to me Jackson Walsh, I never thought you were going to come through that depression. Thanks for giving me the chance to prove to you that life IS worth it, no matter what. I'm so proud of you. I'm telling you this now, You WILL be walking down that aisle when we get married babe. It's gonna be the best day of my life, and I can't think of anyone better i want to share the rest of it with. You are fucking amazing, You're my lifeline and my hero. I'd be totally lost without you.

When you told me THAT...I tried to imagine what it would be like without you, and in that split second, I'd never felt so much pain in all my life thinking of a world without you in it and to be honest, it wasn't a one I wanted to be in. You ARE my world, and you are my life. I can't live without you and I'm so fucking thankful to wake up every morning knowing you are there, going to sleep every night and your goofy face is the last thing i see before I close my eyes. That's how I want it to be, forever. When I close my eyes for the last time, I want you there, right beside me. I want your face to be the last one I see.

You complete me, Jackson Walsh, and I can't wait to be able to call you my husband, and if you want a sneak peek at my wedding vows, just re-read this blog.

Lots of Love, The Soon-to-be Aaron Walsh. :) xxxxx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Babe...That was beautiful. You do know I'm crying now?

GreaseMonkey: Sorry. :( xx

JLovesA: Don't be. For someone who doesnt really do "sissy stuff", that was amazing. I didn't realise how much I meant to you. xx

GreaseMonkey: You mean the world to me Jackson! You know that!

Farmboy: I hereby change the name of this blog to "Pukesville - Population - Aaron."

GreaseMonkey: Oh shut it you.

JLovesA: Says him who had two on the go at once!

Farmboy: Yeah but that wasn't pukey, soppy lovesick bollocks.

GreaseMonkey: Nah, that was just total Lust. Poor Mia wasn't good enough...AFTER you lost Scarlett because of her, you sleep with her mother!

HazelNuts: Oh Aaron love, That was beautiful.

GreaseMonkey: Cheers Mummy-in-law :)

JLovesA: Told you he wasnt a complete nut-job, didn't I?

GreaseMonkey: Did ya?

JLovesA: In the early days, yeah. When you were a bit off your rocker. ;)

GreaseMonkey: Was just testing you, seeing if you could tame me. :)

JLovesA: and I did!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah i guess you did. I'm off to bed, I love you xxxx

JLovesA: Now don't go having any dirty dreams about John Barton or Cameron...whatshisface. Goodnight babe Love you more. :) x

GreaseMonkey: Naw I love YOU more! and just 1 kiss? Tight arse! xxxx

JLovesA: I Love you more than you lube me! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Better? ;)

GreaseMonkey: lube? ;) xxxxx

JLovesA: Finger slipped!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah...course it did! Night babes! xxxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**New blog entry posted 19/6/11 08:40**

**Why won't they leave me alone!**

Yes I know it's too early, buttt, I have been attacked by yet another spider! :( I had an odd dream and woke up and BOOM it's sitting on my Kaiser Cheifs poster staring at me. ugh.

As far as i know it's still there... somewhere. I reached for one of my crutches and tried to squish it and it fell onto my bed. So I scramble...ok, fall out, and manage to get downstairs unaided...Mum will kill me! So yeah, I'm not sleeping in that room ever again!

Are they all ganging up on me or something? Will they not rest until im in a full body cast? or if that happens will they revolt and start crawling all over me? ARGH bad thoughts! :(

I hate them., hate them with an absolute passion! I cant stand looking at them, can't look at pictures of them, even saying the word "spider" makes me go all funny!

Jackson are you awake? :( Your boyfriend's in dire need of some rescuing! AGAIN!

A xx

Comments:

GennieW: You went down the stairs unaided? Aaron you could have been hurt!

GreaseMonkey: Ah, there you are. I know and I'm sorry, but i sure as shit wasn't staying in my room with that thing looking at me! I'm gonna sleep on the sofa!

GennieW: Go back to bed, Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: No! It's waiting for me! It's going to crawl into my mouth and lay thousands of eggs and then I'll explode into millions of little spiders..

JLovesA: God you are such a drama queen!

GreaseMonkey: I am not! :( Come save me. Come and get the spider.

JlovesA: What do you want ME to do? Run it over? And unless you can build a ramp leading to your bedroom, you're pretty much screwed love..

GreaseMonkey: Awh! :(

Farmboy: I'll come and get it Aaron. God knows you won't shut up about it if I don't!

GreaseMonkey: Cheers Adam!

FlynnDiesel: I don't wanna see you back in Hopsital Livesy! Regardless of whether you stayed in your room and that spider got you pregnant, you're supposed to be resting!

GreaseMonkey: I'm sorry Dr. Buchanan! :)

FlynnDiesel: And less of the sarcasm!

GreaseMonkey: I was scared Flynn, Sorry.

FlynnDiesel: Ok, Just be more careful in future, ok? I swear to god you come in here anymore you're gonna be invited to the staff christmas party!

Farmboy: Is the front door open Aaron? Nearly here. Hope I can find it...

GreaseMonkey: You aint fucking leaving til you do!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**New Blog entry posted 23/6/11 18:46**

**We've set a date!**

Yep, it's official, You'll all be getting your invitations in due course, but just announcing it here too. Me and Jackson have got a date for our wedding. We both decided that we didn't want to wait to long, so...get your calendars out, we're getting married on the 22nd March 2012. :)

If any of you are wondering why it's that date, it's the first time Me and Jackson met. :) Well, before I ran out on him anyway!

Good news also for Jackson, but I'll let him tell you about that! Don't wanna take all the glory!

We've also decided what roles people are gonna take on at the service, I hope you're all happy with the following:

**Me:**

Best Man: Paddy

Usher: Adam & Ryan

Pageboy: Noah

and I know im not supposed to, but, I'm having a Flower Girl aswell. That's gonna be Sarah. :)

**Jackson:**

Best Man - his mate Joe

Ushers: Declan & Joe Chappell

Pageboy: Josh

Marlon: Food-boy. :)

Jackson wants a Lemon Drizzle wedding cake, so Pearl, that's down to you. :)

Cant believe how real this all feels now. I cant wait till im out of this cast and off these meds cause im gonna be tearing it up big-style at Bar West! :)

Love you, Aaron xxx

**Comments:**

DaddyCool: Oh Aaron, I'd be honoured to be your best man. Thank you so much.

Farmboy: Cool, an Usher! Thank you, Aaron!

JLovesA: You forgot about Mum and Mum2.

GreaseMonkey: But there's gonna be no bride, so we cant have bridesmaids or anything...Shit, We'll think of something for you girls!

Farmboy: Pallbearers!

GreaseMonkey: Adam, Love, we're getting married, not dying. You have pallbearers at a funeral you doughnut!

Farmboy: Oh yeah...I meant ringbearers.

JLovesA: Why are you friends with him babes?

GreaseMonkey: Cause he's a weirdo and I feel sorry for him. :)

DebbieDongle: Awh Aaron, Sarah's made up. Thank you.

Greasemonkey: Score one for Uncle Aaron! :)

FudgeQueen: Is there a colour theme love?

GreaseMonkey: A what now?

FudgeQueen: A colour theme,, you know, everything at the wedding has got to be a certain colour. Suits, Dresses, party favours, balloons and stuff for the reception party...

GreaseMonkey: Urm...

JLovesA: We forgot about that Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Damnit!

FudgeQueen: Well me and Hazel can be in charge of decs and stuff if you want?. What's your favourite colour, Jackson?

Greasemonkey: Red!

FudgeQueen: Not you, Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Noo, Red is Jackson's favourite colour! See, I'm an awesome boyfriend and i know these things!

JLovesA: Fiance, Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: Whats my favourite colour, Jay?

JLovesA: Urmmmmm...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**New blog entry posted 1/7/11 17:21**

**Apparently it helps...**

So apparently, my Mum loves the fact that I'm gay.

I decided, cause I'm so lovely, I'd take my Mum through to Hotten for a bit of retail therapy. That and I needed to get Jackson a birthday present. and yes I'm still on crutches and yes it turned out to be the stupidest idea I've ever had!

I stupidly pointed out these huge pink leather platforms...and she was dithering about for what felt like hours whether to get them or not! Nightmare!

Then she drags me to Dorothy flippin Perkins to decide what colour skinny jeans go best with her bloody shoes. Oh and the fun didnt stop there. She wanted a blouse and bag too!

So Im home, Im exausted, my arms are killing me, and to make it all just that little bit better, Jackson wants to go to Bar West tonight!

There is some good news though. The cast comes off in two weeks! But I've got to do physio and use the crutches till my ankle gets strong again.

I'm counting down the days. Oh and Adam, Dr Buchanan was rather unimpressed by the dirty joke you scrawled all over my cast!

**Comments:**

Farmboy: That's because Dr. Buchanan doesn't have a sense of humour!

FlynnDiesel: Yes I do! Just had to "act" like it was unprofessional. the MD was there and he's scary.

FarmBoy: MD?

FlynnDiesel: Medical Director. He was surpervising my bedside manner! Can't be caught giggiling over a joke about naked women.

FudgeQueen: My shoes are amazing! and only £40, what a bargain! Thanks for the day out love.

JLovesA: What's my birthday present?

GreaseMonkey: Cause I'm gonna tell you...

JLovesA: Pleeeeeease?

GreaseMonkey: No!

JLovesA: Babe, if you're tired we dont have to go to BW tonight. x

GreaseMonkey: You sure you don't mind? You can come round here instead if you want.

JLovesA: Don't want you over doing it again. Besides we can discuss the wedding!

GreaseMonkey: Ah no! I've had it all from Mum! Anymore wedding talk and I think I'm going to explode!

JLovesA: Well this is what hapens when you propose!

GreaseMonkey: YOU PROPOSED!

JLovesA: Oh yeah...


	27. Chapter 27

_***A/N: i know that Aaron & Jackson didn't have a middle name, (I used Danny's middle name for Aaron) but I thought I would just add one in just for the laughs.***_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**New Blog entry posted 10/7/11 - 16:08**

**I'm Freeeeee!**

Good news! The cast is off! Yay! Still got to use the crutches though, til my ankle gets stronger and I've got to do physio twice a week. Even better, and I never thought i'd say this...I can go back to work! Praise the Lord!

Gonna go to Bar West with Jacko tonight to celebrate, and it's EMO night, according to his mate Joe. I'm gonna see if I can put my hair into a mohawk, Jackson's lending me a pair of skinny jeans that he had, back in the day when he was a bit Goth. Got some fake peircings, a pack of temporary skull tattoos and a leather jacket. Think I'll pull it off! Just need to root through my Mum's make up bag and get her eyeliner! Sweet!

If I like the look I might stick to it! Get the peircings and tattoos for real... Only joking!

I can have alcohol! What do EMOs drink by the way? Apart from Coffee.

Tonight is gonna be so much fun! I cut my arm the other day when i stacked it while on the crutches, so yeah...I've got the look, I've got the attitude..now all I need to do is learn how to Mosh..I assume they're gonna go whole hog like...A gay Mosh pit. I never thought I'd see the day! I better go and get ready. it is gonna take me forever to get this arse into skinny jeans!

Much love! xx

eeeee

**Comments:**

FudgeQueen: Aaron, use some of our Gennie's powder foundation, It'll make you look really pale, It'll go well. :)

GreaseMonkey: Cool! Thanks Mum!

PrincessxxMia: Aaron, Pop round to Home Farm, I used to be a goth and still have all the jewellery, Ive got a realy cool spiky choker, and a few other bits and peices, that you can use if you like? dont worry, they're not girly!

GreaseMonkey: Legend! Cheers Mia!

JLovesA: You can pick me up while you're here!

GreaseMonkey: Hey Mum, Why is your Username still FudgeQueen even though you don't work at the factory anymore?

FudgeQueen: Good point our kid. Can't think of anything yet though to change it to.

JLovesA: Oi, don't ignore me Aaron Benedict Livesy!

GreaseMonkey: I cannot believe you just did that! Damn it why can't i remember your middle name?

JLovesA: It begins with a T.

GreaseMonkey: Thomas? Timothy? Trevor?

JLovesA: No, No and No.

GreaseMonkey: Urm...Terodactyl?

JLovesA: What? No! and there's a P in it anyway! And FYI, It's Tobias!

GreaseMonkey: No there isn't! Look T-E-R-O-D-A-C-T-Y-L! Where's the P. smart arse?

JLovesA: Its meant to be at the beginning, its a silent P.

GreaseMonkey: Then why the fuck is it there?

JLovesA: I don't know! I didn't fuckin' create em, did I?

GreaseMonkey: Clearly Steven Spielberg was just showing off!

JLovesA: Steven Spielberg? What's he got to do with this?

GreaseMonkey: He wrote Jurassic Park!

JLovesA: Oh Aaron...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**New blog entry posted - 20/7/11 - 11:10**

**Bar West Fun Times!**

Well Good morning! Sorry I haven't been on in ages. Took Jackson on holiday and left my phone at home!

We went to Bar West with Adam & Flynn last night, and to be honest, I don't think I've ever laughed so much! I should honestly, pack the job in at the garage and become a matchmaker or something!

There was this guy on the pool table next to me and Adam, and me and Jackson hatched a plan. We sent Adam off to the bar to get drinks, and then I went over and started talking to this bloke, and told him that our friend at the bar, was checking him out for most of the night, and he really wanted to say something, but since it was his first time here since he came out, he was nervous, and didn't really know what to say.

Anyway, it turns out this guy was attracted to Adam anyway, and was gonna make his move. We sent him off to the bar, and told him not to worry if Adam seemed reluctant to talk, he was just nervous.

So this guy thanks us and walks up to the bar and starts talking to Adam, I send Adam a text, telling him to keep an eye on the pool table cause me and Jackson needed to get some air, Flynn had pulled so he'd buggered off somewhere and me and Jackson went outside and got the nearest taxi back into Emmerdale and left poor Adam to it!

Evil, I know, but bloody funny!

A xx

eeee

**Comments:**

MoiraBarton: Ah so that's why Adam came in looking all flustered last night!

Farmboy: Livesy I'm gonna kill you! He wouldn't take no for an answer! Now I know why! I hate you, man!

FlynnDiesel: Ha! Serves you right, Barton. Being evil to me and rejecting me before I'd even said hello to you, jumping in with your "I'm straight by the way" line.

GreaseMonkey: Woah, hang fire, Flynn, You fancy Adam?

FlynnDiesel: Nah, like I said, He's too pretty. Too boyband-ish. You though... I hope he doesn't mind me saying, but Jackson's right, I don't think you realise how good looking you actually are. How many guys gave you the eye last night?

JLovesA: He's gorgeous in't he? and he's all mine. :)

GreaseMonkey: Wasn't really paying attention if I'm honest, mate!

FlynnDiesel: Well, there was quite a few!

GreaseMonkey: So, this guy last night, New conquest?

FlynnDiesel: You never know!

GreaseMonkey: Aw, well in mate. Hope it works out. He was cute. :)

JLovesA: He's no match for me though!

GreaseMonkey: Nah, course he's not babe. Mind you, I do have a thing for Australian accents! ;)

Farmboy: Is someone going to apologise to me for last night?

FlynnDiesel: Aw come on mate, i saved you from a transsexual, what more do you want?

GreaseMonkey: I've had to do that too!

JLovesA: Hang on, You saved him from a transsexual, boys?

FlynnDiesel: Yep, Had to throw my arms around his waist.. "Adam, babe, there you are!" ha ha!

GreaseMonkey: Mine was last year Jay, after the court case, Same night I saw you in there. I had to throw my arm around his neck and look at him all goggly eyed and stroke his cheek, saying he was spoken for. By the way, do you moisturise Barton? Your skin's well soft!

Farmboy: That bloke you left me with, He tried to kiss me!

FlynnDiesel: Yeah well, he was drunk...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**New blog entry posted 6/8/11 14:06**

**New wedding date!**

Hello! Well, as Jackson informed you, the date fo the wedding has been changed. Everything else, like the colour theme etc. is staying the same. Since Jackson is such a bad fiance and cant remember the date, the wedding has now been moved forward to 12th October! So, thats 2 months and six days to get everything sorted. Think we'll manage it!

So, onto Jackson, and what he did on his birthday, seeing as he cant remember. I know have the upper hand and can embaress him instead of the other way around!

Well, A few weeks before Jackson's birthday i rang up Bar West asking if it was possible to have a secluded area in the bar for a birthday. When they found out it was for Jackson, they let us have the VIP area! Anyway, there was balloons and everything, and after a few shots, Jackson decided he would inhale some of the helium from the balloons and then have a bash at karaoke.

Anyway, a bit later in the night, he started saying how we were all ingredients to a Shepard's pie, and I was the mince...which earned him a slap across the head. He then got onto Stage 2 Drunkeness, as i call it, where he gets really soppy and lovey-dovey. It was actually quite sweet, until he got me and Flynn confused and tried to kiss him.

Anyway, I dont have the heart to tell you what he did next. I'm just too lovley. The new wedding invites will be out in due course guys!

Big Love, Aaron xx

**Comments**:

FlynnDiesel: Did he try to kiss me? Oh god Aaron, I didn't kiss him back, did I?

GreaseMonkey: Well, You're still alive, so No, you didn't!

FlynnDiesel: Thank god for that!

GreaseMonkey: Ryan kissed me though, AGAIN!

FlynnDiesel: What do you mean again?

GreaseMonkey: Ah he always does it! If a girl's not getting the hint that he's not interested, he'll kiss me.

JLovesA: Just aswell I know Ryan doesn't mean anything by it then! I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, Flynn!

RippedRyan: How many times have i pulled that stunt now, Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: Three!

JLovesA: THREE?

RippedRyan: Sorry.

JLovesA: He's a good kisser, in't he?

RippedRyan: He's alright, i suppose. ;)

GreaseMonkey: You're not that great yourself, Ry! To be honest, I think i've had better kisses off Clyde!

JLovesA: ha ha! Good one, Aaron! Love you. x


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**New blog entry posted 23/8/11 18:54**

**Hiiiii!**

Hey all! Sorry i haven't updated for ages, been mad busy with organising the wedding. Everything's going really well, We've booked Bar West for the reception! Jackson told the hot barman that we were engaged and next thing i know, I'm getting a phone call from the owner, who has agreed to do us a really cheap deal!

I don't know whether im dreading my mum in bar west, or excited about it, either way i know shes going to embarress the hell out of me!

Anyway, got my suit, it looks great. Its a bit tight though so it looks like I'm going to be cutting out the bacon sandwiches and heading to the gym! That means I'll actually have to exercise and exercise requires too much bloody effort! arggh. I dont like doing things i dont wanna do!

Jackson's not happy, because we moved the wedding forward now, the paintballing site isn't going to be ready in time, so he's got to re-think what he wants to do for his stag night. I've decided to do what Flynn suggested, the big night in thing. So, its only 1 month and 13 days away, and i need to write my vows. I better get drunk and do them. I'm more loving when i'm out of it, apparently!

Aaron xx :)

**Comments:**

FlynnDiesel: When's the stag night Aaron? You having it the night before?

GreaseMonkey: Oh god no! I'll have it in a couple of weeks i think. Give everyone time to recover. lol

JLovesA: So, your stag night is going to consist of alcohol and computer games? Just your average night in then, Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: No, No! Twister aswell!

FlynnDiesel: You do realise if you play Twister drunk you are VERY likely to get hurt and I'll be too pissed to drive you to the hospital.

GreaseMonkey: You'll have to be designated driver then, wont you?

FlynnDiesel: Two words for you Aaron, Second one is Off!

GreaseMonkey: Rude!

RippedRyan: Aaron! Where's my invite?

GreaseMonkey: I sent you an e-mail!

RippedRyan: Oh yeah...Am I invited to the stag party of the century then? lol

GreaseMonkey: Providing you dont invite girls and try to kiss me when you find them creepy.

FlynnDiesel: So Jackson, since the paintballing is off, what you doing for your stag night?

JLovesA: Ah I dunno. I'll think of something. Might go to a strip club or something. ;)

GreaseMonkey: Or we could have a joint one. So much easier!

JLovesA: Thats bad luck, Aaron!

Greasemonkey: No its not, its bad luck to see each other the day before the wedding, plus i think we've had our fair share of bad luck, don't you? x

JLovesA: That's true! Alright then, We'll do that, but im not bloody playing Twister!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**New blog entry posted 4/10/11 15:34**

**Slight Altercation!**

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but you all know why! I cant believe how close it is now. 8 days. Wow. This is gonna be the last update before the wedding, Oh god...Aaron Livesy-Walsh...Scary!

I managed to lose that weight, by the way, my wedding suit fits perfectly now! I was a bit naughty today though. Went into david's and got myself a bar of chocolate. Oh god I've missed it! So, I go to pay for it, grab a can of red bull too, and Nikhil walks in. He's finally managed to snare Gennie! at last! that means Hot Vet is available ladies! lol.

So yeah, Nikhil, looks at what I'm buying and tuts at me, telling me I really shouldn't be eating that kind of stuff cause I don't need the calories! Cheeky git! Of course in typical Aaron fashion, I told him to jog on, but he wouldn't get the hint! He kept going on, and on, and on...and on about it, and about how long it would take me to work it off. He also said that maybe I should consider going to the gym full time cause I'm looking a bit out of shape!

I had it out with him though. I think I put him in his place. I wasn't nasty (for once!) and I didn't hit him either, but god he got me so angry! I haven't felt like that for a long, long time! So, I'm off for a jog now, Apparently its going to take an hour's "steady jogging" to burn off an Aero. plus another two hours on top of that to burn off the calories in a Red Bull. Or maybe I'll just fuck Jackson and burn it off that way! ha!

See ya laters! Aaron xx

**Comments:**

GennieW: Aaron, I'm sorry about Nikhil. Him and his damn body image is driving me bloody loopy!

JLovesA: Two hours? I can't last that long! ;)

GreaseMonkey: Who said YOU had to? ha ha! And Gennie, It's ok, I was pissed off, but I'm alright now. I hope he fucking chokes on a lettuce leaf.

JLovesA: Calm, Aaron are we?

FitnessFreak: Aaron, It's Nikhil, I'm really sorry.

ChasD: There you go son! new username! Can't really think of anything else! What's happened now?

GreaseMonkey: Ask Gillian McKeith up there! ^

JLovesA: ha ha!

JerseyBoy: Oh no. I ate a sausage roll for dinner. Oh the calories! *hold hand on head in dramatic fashion while sobbing like a baby*

GreaseMonkey: Oh Cameron! You do realise it's going to take 5 hours of running to burn that off?

JerseyBoy: Fuck that, id rather eat another sausage roll than go running for five hours. Unless you're chasing me in your underwear again!

GreaseMonkey: Wondered how long it would take you to bring that up!

FitnessFreak: You don't have to be like that, Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: I know, but the thing is, Nikkers, No-one says anything to you about your choice of life, what you want to eat, how many times you want to go running, no-one says a word, so maybe it's best if you dont do it to other people. You'll end off alienating yourself from the entire village if you keep it up!

JLovesA: Wow, that was a big word coming from you, Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: I know what it means aswell! High Five!

ChasD: Aaron, love, you eat what you want to eat. If you want to have chocolate, you have chocolate. I'm not having Nikhil turn you into a health concious fitness freak.

GreaseMonkey: Doesn't all that healthy stuff give you wind anyway?

FitnessFreak: No, It cleanses your body and mind.

GreaseMonkey: So does Tai Chi but you dont see me rabbiting on about how me aura's all to cock and throwing chamomile candles at people!

JLovesA: LMAO! oh I love you Aaron! x


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**New blog Entry posted 26/10/11 16:43**

**Home!**

Hello! Well, Jackson and me are back from our honeymoon! We had an amazing time! Thanks to everyone who came to our wedding and reception, and thanks Mum for embarrasing me beyond belief and thanks to Paddy for making me cry with his best man speech!

Me and Jackson had lots of fun in the sun, the crew on the cruise ship left a bottle of wine and some chocolates in our cabin to say congratulations aswell! Lots happened over those two weeks but I'll leave Hubby to tell you all about that! I seem to have missed a bit of news in England too. West Life have split up! Jeez if i knew they were gonna split up when I left the country for two weeks i would of done it years ago! Auntie Gennie's gutted though, bless her.

I'm still living with mum at the minute too, but me and Jackson are looking to get our own place. How bad is this? Married and we still live apart! Only bad thing is, Auntie Gennie is in "mourning" apparently, and has played nothing but West Life since she heard about the break up!

It's getting to be annoying now cause I'm finding myself singing along! Argh!

Aaron xx

**Comments:**

GennieW: Aaron it's not funny! I am genuinley gutted!

GreaseMonkey: Awh I know, I'm sorry. You'll be ok though, remember the good times and all that.

GennieW: They said they weren't going to split up though!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah and I convinced myself for 5 years I was straight and I'd never, ever be with a man. Now look at me. Things change, Gennie, people change.

GennieW: Yeah, I suppose so.

JLovesA: Check you out, the voice of reason!

GreaseMonkey: Well...

HazelNuts: Jackson love, I have something very important to talk to you about later on.

JLovesA: Oh yeah? Tell me!

HazelNuts: I will, but not over a blog. I'll be home soon, Aaron, I want you there too.

GreaseMonkey: I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, you can't prove anything!

ChasD: Thanks for the presents love. And I'm sorry i embarrased you in Bar West. I should of known my chances of pulling in a gay bar wouldn't go down to well.

GreaseMonkey: Oh I dunno, Stella from Robblesfield seemed VERY interested!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**New Blog entry posted: 28/10/11 19:04**

**I said to myself, I said "Aaron..."**

Never, ever, EVER tell Hazel you will be her life model for an art class - she will MAKE it happen! Jackson knew all about it too, the muppet!

I had to sit there with naff all on (which I know is the general idea), it was bloody freezing and i think I've got frostbite. :(

So now, People all over Emmerdale have drawn pictures of me in the buff. And it's not like it was the younger ones like Moira, Hot Vet, Alicia etc. Oh no, It was Betty, Alan, Sandy, Brenda, Pearl and Bob!

Why I ever said I would do it I don't know, I never fully intended to stick to it, but it was Hazel's last art class and she was giving me the puppy eyes, and the guilt tripping for backing out of a supposed "promise" !

Jackson can't stop laughing about it, Hazel keeps looking at me funny...Pearl keeps telling me she doesnt recognise me with my clothes on...

There's only one thing to do! Get drunk and forget it ever bloody happened!

A xx

**Comments:**

InMeDress: Well, look at it one way, At least I'm safe now after my little stunt when Leyla left... (it's David BTW. Is that what they say now? Btw?)

GreaseMonkey: I'm so gutted I never got to see that!

JLovesA: You might want to forget it happened, but I'm not going to! I'm going to get one of the drawings of you blown up and put on a canvas and have it hanging up in Dale Head!

GreaseMonkey: You do that and I'm not moving in with you!

JLovesA: Ah Yes you will!

GreaseMonkey: You dont want me to move in so we can be together, you just want me to move in so you can get me into bed any bloody time you like!

JLovesA: And the problem with that is...?

DebbieDongle: Oh good, No more excuses for being late then, Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: I'll think of something! ;)

ChasD: Awh it's going to be weird not having you here love!

GreaseMonkey: I havent bloody agreed to move in with him yet! Stop trying to get rid of me!

JLovesA: Ah you'll move in. You know you will.

GreaseMonkey: You seem very confident about that, Mr. Walsh!

JLovesA: That's because I know you inside out, Mr. Walsh (woah that was weird!) You know I always win in the end! ;)

FarmBoy: So, When's the next life model class? Might try it myself!

GreaseMonkey: Well, Hazel's leaving and i doubt many people in the village have a microscope, so you're kind of screwed!

FarmBoy: A microscope? For what? Ohhh, a penis joke. Very Mature!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**New Blog Entry posted 31/10/11 17:45**

**Arghhh!**

Just a bit of added effect for Halloween. :) Well, Dale Head's looking pretty awesome, Now I've been roped in to helping Mum decorate the pub! I'm covered in fake cobwebs, paint and for some reason, Glitter. I swear Leo would make less mess than this!

I cant tell you exactly what the pub looks like. I'm not allowed apparently. If I tell you Mum wont serve me drinks, which I personally, think is highly uncalled for!

Jackson's coming over "to help" in one hour, I'm still in my overalls and Vic's in the shower and taking FOREVER!

Still on the plus side it gives me time to put the finishing details to my costume before I put it on. I'm going to look SO awesome!

Oh and Jackson, There's no sweets babes. I've just eaten the last of them. hee hee.

Wahoo! Vic's finally out of the shower! Bet the water's chuffin' cold now. She uses far too much hot water, the polar bears shit themselves everytime she turns the shower on...

Anywaaaaaay, I'm off, things to see, people to do...

Aaron x

p.s. BOO!

**Comments:**

Farmboy: Ahhh! That was SO scary! *rolls eyes*

GreaseMonkey: *Rolls them back*

Farmboy: So, Neil Buchanan, what you done to your costume then?

GreasewMonkey: Buchanan! Oh god! Adam, Ring Flynn for me! and I've made it look like a werewolf has torn through them...obviously.

JLovesA: Oooh, Is Flynn coming?

GreaseMonkey: I knew I was supposed to invite someone!

JLovesA: Is he bringing Leon the Lifeguard?

Farmboy: Flynn said he'll be at the woolpack for about 8, and yes, Leon the Lifeguard is coming.

JLovesA: Surely as a lifeguard his costume had to be a shark attack victim?

GreaseMonkey: Oh if he does I hope he's got his shirt off...

JLovesA: Oi! :(

GreaseMonkey: Sorry baby. You know I only have eyes for you.

JLovesA: And all the flipping Haribo by the sounds of it!

ChasD: Aaron will you hurry up and get in that goddamn shower? You're not the only one who wants to use it!

GreaseMonkey: Oooh! Get her!

HazelNuts: Does Dale Head really look that good?

GreaseMonkey: Oh darling it looks FABULOUS!

JLovesA: Ok, Aaron, you're scaring me now!

GreaseMonkey: Clearly I can't do Camp!

JLovesA: I dont want you to!

ChasD: Aaron for gods sake if you're not in that shower in 30 seconds I'm going in!

GreaseMonkey: Alright, Chill your boots. Oh and, Mum, you're out of coconut shower gel.


	35. Chapter 35

**Just a small update this time, Thanks again for all the reviews - I'll keep writing both blogs for as long as you want me to! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**New blog entry posted 5/11/11 11:11**

**Come on baby and rescue me...**

Jackson! When do you get off for lunch? I need you! There's a big ass spider in the bathroom!

And before you start laughing at me, seriously, it's like, gigantic.

I had to use the loo in the woolpack, Adam's not answering his phone, Cain told me to man up, Paddy's on call...

Rhona and Chas are about as much flipping use as a chocolate teapot...

Come and get it for me. :(

Aaron x

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Oh for god's sake Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: What? J you know i wouldn't ask you if there was someone else to take care of it.

JLovesA: What about Cameron?

GreaseMonkey: He's at the hospital with Debbie and Sarah. Pleeeeeease!

JLovesA: Last resort - Carl?

GreaseMonkey: Nah, Spider aint poisonous.

JLovesA: Slightly harsh! Nicky?

GreaseMonkey: Too busy flirting with Pearl! - probably.

MaceyDeccers: Aaron, Jackson's not coming to kill a spider for you.

GreaseMonkey: Fine, well when he gets home from work and i'm just a pile of bones and theres a big fat spider sitting next to me, he'll be bloody sorry! :(

MaceyDeccers: Drama Queen.

GreaseMonkey: Please Declan, Just spare him for five minutes?

MaceyDeccers: No, He's busy Aaron, sorry.

Farmboy: I'm not coming to kill another one for you.

GreaseMonkey: What do you mean ANOTHER one? You couldn't find the bloody first one!

GennieW: I'll send Nikhil round?

GreaseMonkey: Sure he's not going to whine about how fat the spider is and how it needs to "work out"?

GennieW: Aaron!

JLovesA: Babe, Calm down.

GreaseMonkey: I'm telling you now, If you don't come and get it I'm putting you on sex-ban!

JLovesA: Pfft, Like you could last longer than me!

GreaseMonkey: Oooh, Fighting talk eh?

JLovesA: Aaron, You're horny as hell and you can't be tamed!

GreaseMonkey: Can we get back to the point please before i get every drop of blood sucked out of my system?

MaceyDeccers: For god's sake, Jackson, go and get the bloody spider will you?

GreaseMonkey: Yey!


	36. Chapter 36

**This Chapter is coinciding with Danny's departure next year. Hopefully I will still have plenty of inspiration to continue these blogs after he's gone. Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**New blog entry posted 20/11/11**

**Dilemma...What do I do?**

Right, this is worrying. I've been offered a job at another garage. Cain apparently knew where there was one coming up in the New year, and put my name forward for it...think he wants rid of me?

Anyway, the problems are, this garage, one of the lads he met in prison owns it, and apparently owes Cain a favour anyway, Cain's already put a CV and reference forward, and this bloke, Shane, wants me to start after Christmas. Thing is, after being released from Prison, Shane emigrated. To Australia. I mentioned it to Jackson and we just ended off having a huge argument about it, he's walked out and won't answer his phone.

I wouldn't take it usually, but this could potentially be a brilliant career oppertunity for me. NBo offence but I dont wanna be stuck in Emmerdale for the rest of my life in a dead end job, If I take this job in Australia, Technically i could own the place within a few years.

Jackson, If you're reading this, Please babe just come home. I just want to talk to you rationally about this without it ending in a fight! We promised each other just a month ago we'd be together for better for worse and it was in YOUR vows that Whatever life throws at us we'll get through it somehow. Don't you dare do this to me!

A x

**Comments:**

Farmboy: Australia? Mate, That's a bloody long way.

GreaseMonkey: Yeah I know!

Farmboy: My wing man of mayhem could be leaving me?

GreaseMonkey: I don't know. Whenever i try talking about to anyone it ends off in a full-scale row.

Farmboy: You've probably just shocked them mate. They'll come round.

GreaseMonkey: Do you know how stubborn Jackson is?

JLovesA: You? Wanna do rational?

GreaseMonkey: Jackson please for god's sake just hear me out! If you'd been offered a job and had to leave I'd be behind you 100%! You KNOW that I would! Why are you doing this to me? Are you annoyed because I want to make something of myself?

JLovesA: It's Australia, Aaron! It's the other side of the world!

GreaseMonkey: Tell me honestly, If you had been offered the job of a lifetime, would you turn it down?

FlynnDiesel: Looks like me and you are in a similar postion Aaron! Leon's off to Australia in three months!

GreaseMonkey: Are you going with him?

FlynnDiesel: I dunno. I love him though, whatever happens we'll make it work. Jackson, honestly mate, listen to Aaron. It's obvious making this decision is tearing him apart and all he wants is to know that you're going to support him...whatever he decides to do.

Farmboy: So...Is anyone gonna tell the lad or do I have to do it?

GreaseMonkey: Tell who what?

Farmboy: You. You are aware that Australia is home to ten of the world's deadliest spiders? You are aware the size of the spiders over there are as big as your fist?

GreaseMonkey: Aw...Shit.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**New Blog Entry posted 23/11/11 12:34**

**I Love My Man!**

So, we had that talk. He let me say what I had to, and I know you are all probably gutted you missed out on all the action, but I think everything's ok now.

I think I just shocked him, and he told me he was scared of losing me because of everything I did for him after the accident. But he's promised now that whatever I decide, he's going to be behind me. Thing is, I don't think he's going to move out there with me! At the minute Shane wants me on a year contract type thing, to see how I do, and then we go on from there. So it's still kind of up in the air about whether I'll be out there permanently.

He's persuaded me to go for it though. And I think I'm going to.

And oh, by the way. I'm just joking, of course he's coming with me!

I love you Jay! xx :D

p.s. Flynn, get the spare room ready love! Great that you're going with Leon!

**Comments**:

JLovesA: I'm sorry I was such a prick to you. When you said to me that you were going to make a decison, regardless of whether I was behind you or not, I realised how stupid I'd been. I'm sorry. :(

GreaseMonkey: Hey, it's ok. We're fine now. I understand why you did it and I'm glad you told me the truth. :)

JLovesA: Suppose I better hand in my notice to Declan.

GreaseMonkey: See, there you go again. Making me feel like i'm forcing you into this!

JLovesA: You're not forcing me to do anything!

GreaseMonkey: Really?

JLovesA: Honestly Aaron. You're not. I realise how that sounded now. Look I'm behind you 100% for this!

CainoftheDingles: So are you going for it or not? Shane knows other mechanics Nancy, I can't keep him waiting.

GreaseMonkey: Yes! Tell him I'm up for it!

CainoftheDingles: About bleeding time!

JLovesA: You bringing me lunch at work tomorrow? ;)

GreaseMonkey: No! I'm not your slave! Besides, i have to go and see Phil!

JLovesA: Councillor Phil? I thought you were done with the sessions?

GreaseMonkey: I am. I wanna see him cause if I'm going to Australia, I need to get over this flipping spider phobia! Even though I'll have three big strong men to rescue me from them...

JLovesA: Who's the other two?

GreaseMonkey: Flynn and Leon!

JLovesA: i thought you said MEN ;)

FlynnDiesel: I am here you know! When you gonna head over Aaron? They want Leon earlier than I thought. We have to leave in two weeks!

GreaseMonkey: After Christmas, mate.

FlynnDiesel: Cool! See you then mate!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**New blog entry posted 1/12/11 21:07**

**Laptop!**

Paddy bought my laptop in! God love him! Hello! Just a quick update, i really shouldn't be doing this...Well, I say quick...i'm typing one handed! Just to let everyone know, I'm doing good, Docs reckon I'll be out by next week! Just in time to see Flynn off as he heads for Australia! Speaking of which...Someone tell Cain I need to see him.

Mum and Paddy got kicked out earlier! Was so funny! They had a huge argument about where I'll be staying when I get out of this dump. I told Mum that I'm not gonna be staying with her. She's not happy about it, and while i was whacked out on god knows what I did tell her she can come and see me at home when she wants. Bollocks.

Anyway, I better go, the docs wanna give me drugs for the night. I hope they don't give me any weird dreams again...

**Comments:**

HazelNuts: Aaron, love, good to see you back on the mend. Got your room all ready for you when you come home.

JLovesA: She's turned the house into a flipping winter wonderland!

GreaseMonkey: Awh! I wanted to do the tree! *huffs*

JLovesA: I know babes. But you have to take it easy. That includes not climbing into the loft and scrabbling around for the christmas decs!

GreaseMonkey: You better make this up to me! *pouts*

ChasD: You seriously aren't still thinking about going to Australia Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: What's stopping me mum? I was in a car accident. It could have happened at any time. Will you just tell Cain next time you see him to come and see me please?

ChasD: I think you're mental.

HazelNuts: You can't wrap him up in cotton wool, Chas! Before this you were behind him 100%, letting him go and live in a strange country full of poisonous spiders and snakes.

GreaseMonkey: dsjhasd

HazelNuts: What does that mean, Aaron love? You kids and your Lol's and what have you...

JLovesA: Either that or those sleeping tablets have kicked in and he's fell asleep face down on the laptop...


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**New Blog Entry posted 5/12/11**

**Brilliant...Just Brilliant! :(**

Came home today. Been told I've got to have four weeks off work and total bedrest! Means Hazel's gotta look after both of us cause Jackson's not strong enough to walk unaided yet. God love her. Anyway, I woke up in a great mood this morning, thought things were going good. Well, thats til Cain came to see me when I got back.. Guess what? Australia's off. So you can all stop the pretending now, pretending that you're happy for me and that you wanted me to go for it. Might aswell start queueing to tell me "i told you so"...Anyway, He got a phonecall off Shane. Apparently he's found someone else more experienced closer to home so he doesn't need me anymore. Cain's absolutely fuming with him, and I am too.

So, it looks like it's back to boring old college for me after Christmas, to get the qualifications I need to maybe one day, when i've been dead for about 50 years, own Dingle Automotives.

Really, really gutted if I'm honest. This was just what I needed, and now it's all came crashing down.

Why do things always fuck up for me?

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Babes, I'm sorry. I'd give you a hug if it wouldn't hurt you. I know i was funny about the whole Australia thing at first, but I'm genuinely gutted for you. Just wait..Something bigger and better will come along soon. :) x

Farmboy: Glad you're home mate, I'll come and see you later. Don't scare us like that again ok? Hey, look on the bright side, least you won't have to worry about the spiders!

GreaseMonkey: ha ha, yeah good point! You know Phil was talking about getting me to hold a tarantula? Fuck that!

HazelNuts: Something will come good for you one day Aaron. You managed to snare my boy, didn't you?

GreaseMonkey: Snare? Lol he's not a rabbit!

JLovesA: I go like one though!

GreaseMonkey: Meh...

Farmboy: See, i dont mind spiders, but even I wouldn't hold a tarantula.

GreaseMonkey: Ewwwww! Can we stop talking about spiders now?

HazelNuts: Aaron love, you're due your tablets soon. Want a bacon sandwich?

GreaseMonkey: Is your son the sexiest man alive? (well after Leo DiCaprio, Orlando Bloom, John Barrowman & James Franco...)

JLovesA: Hey! :( Actually, Aaron, what did you dream about when you were whacked out on hospital drugs?

GreaseMonkey: Promise not to laugh?

JLovesA: Yeah.

GreaseMonkey: It was a recurring dream, actually. Every night I dreamt a horse with your Dad's head was chasing me with Auntie Gennie riding naked on his back and she had a gun and was trying to shoot me but instead of bullets she was shooting me with gummi bears.

GreaseMonkey: I can hear you laughing down there Walsh! Knock it off!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**New blog entry posted 16/12/11**

**Bored!**

This...is...BORING! You'd think he'd let me get out of bed by now! I don't even hurt anymore! Only when I sneeze...and cough...and breathe...Oh this is stupid! I'm fed up of watching Finding Nemo, Die Hard and flipping crappy documentaries about bloody pirahna!

I missed Flynn's leaving party, Leo's starting to crawl, Amy's dropped a sprog, Moira's slept with Cain and I'm missing all of the punch ups and the gossip cause im stuck in this quilted version of hell! :(.

You can forget it if you think im spending Christmas stuck in bed! I'll take it easy but I'm telling you I'm getting out of bed on xmas eve cause I am absolutely GAGGING for a pint! And I don't care if I'm still on pills!

Maybe the alcohol will actually give me more comforting dreams. That Jerry/Gennie horse hybrid one has gone now but's it's been replaced with something far worse.

Bored. bored, bored, bored BOREDDDDDDDD!

**Comments:**

ChasD: Do tell!

GreaseMonkey: No!

HazelNuts: Awh They've got a Nativity on at the village hall next week!

JLovesA: I ain't going! Nativities have bad memories for me. Done it once, Got kicked out, Never again! !

HazelNuts: Well, I did try telling you but you kept insisting you were right and I needed to neb out.

JLovesA: I did it for a laugh!

HazelNuts: Course you did, love!

GreaseMonkey: Ooooh. What did he do?

HazelNuts: Well, it was a stage production of A Christmas Carol and he won the part of Marley's ghost. And got confused over which Marley he was supposed to be.

GreaseMonkey: There's only one in the story isn't there?

HazelNuts: Yep. But there was another Marley that he knew was definitley dead, thought it was him who they wanted him to dress as...

GreaseMonkey: Oh god...Hazel you've got to be lying! No way!

HazelNuts: It's true my love. Turns out your supposed "intelligent" husband thought that it was BOB Marley in A Christmas Carol.

GreaseMonkey: LMAO! Owwww! Hazel don't make me laugh it hurts! Owwww!

JLovesA: I knew I done something wrong the minute I started talking in the Jamacian accent...


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**New blog entry posted 25/12/11 - 14:23**

**Merry Christmas!**

Hey all! Just a sneaky update while dinner's cooking. I'm out of bed! yey! Jackson was right in his other blog. he does deserve to win Husband of the Year! He got me tickets AND Backstage passes to see Olly Murs! I'M GONNA MEET OLLY MURS! *melts* I love him soooooooo much! and I love Jackson too! ;)

I got a present from Hazel too! Bless her! She got me the Scrubs DVD boxset! Mum got me a couple of alcohol gift sets and chipped in with Cain to get my car repaired! Adam decided it would be funny to get me a Justin Bieber CD...Cheers Adam! I got him a Spice Girls one! ha ha we're so rubbish at buying gifts for each other!

Apparently I've got a few gifts from Paddy, Rhona and Leo too, but I can't have them until tomorrow.

This is gonna be the best christmas ever! Have a good one, everyone!

Aaron x x

p.s. Jackson, I'm yet to get my kiss under the mistletoe!

**Comments:**

JLovesA: I knew you'd love the pressie i got for you! I've got you another one but you can't have it till later! :) x

GreaseMonkey: Will you pack it in updating my blog when you're sitting pretty much right next to me? and we can't, I'm still too sore for that kind of shenanigans!

JLovesA: I didn't mean that...

GreaseMonkey: Oh...

ChasD: I found it Aaron! You let me think you didn't get me anything! Oh love it's gorgeous. Thank you! xx

GreaseMonkey: Glad you liked it. I hid it in the tree cause I knew that when you found it and I was there you'd probably attmept to cuddle and kiss me and you'd probably start blaring aswell!

DaddyCool: Rhona picked out all your presents mate, so If they aren't to your taste I do apologise! She got me some naff Christmas Jumper with a huge snowman on it!

Rhona: Yes Paddy. Thank you VERY much for the iron. Just what I always wanted.

GreaseMonkey: Do you have a death wish, Paddy? Rhona, I got you a present too. Jackson chose that one. I'm rubbish at buying gifts for women! Sorry!

Rhona: I'm sure anything will top the Iron! Thank you Aaron.

ChasD: You coming to the pub later, love?

GreaseMonkey: Probably, yeah. Depends on how I feel. Feeling a bit sore and tired at the minute.

JLovesA: Don't know why I bother talking to you unless it's through this thing! Dinner's ready!

GreaseMonkey: You're sitting next to me...You could of told me...

JLovesA: I did...THREE times. Now pack it in being cheeky. I'm sure I could find someone else who would like to meet Olly Murs!

GreaseMonkey: Nooooo! I'm sorry!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**New blog entry posted 26/12/11 14:46**

**Never Again!**

I am NEVER going up to Butler's farm ever again for a bloody snowball fight with bloody Adam! I didnt make it to Paddy's, FYI. And here's the reason...

Me and Jackson, as planned, go up to Butler's so Adam can have this stupid snowball fight. Jackson managed to throw a few but then he started to get tired and Holly, John and Hannah joined in. I stayed with Jackson and made sure he was ok, etc, and next thing i know Hannah squeals and dives onto the floor and a HUGE snowball starts coming my way. I didn't get out of the way fast enough and it hit me, at full speed straight on the ribs. Oh. My. God.

I collapse in what was probably the worst pain ever, Adam practically shit himself. And Hannah's at my side sobbing thinking i'm gonna be really annoyed at her and the poor girl's apologising over and over again.

So, I'm now back in bed. Well, kind of. Paddy and Rhona came over here and Hazel bought me duvet downstairs so I'm not confined to the bedroom!

Now I've got a huge black circle shaped bruise to go with the rest of the collection!

Adam, I WILL get you back for this mate!

A very pissed off Aaron. x

**Comments:**

HannahB: Aaron, I'm really, really sorry. Are you ok?

GreaseMonkey: Hannah, I'm fine love. It's not your fault. You can get revenge on Adam for me if you like. :)

HannahB: Okay. :)

Farmboy: Hey! No-one's getting revenge on me! If Hannah hadn't of ducked...

HannahB: You almost hit me in the face you div. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and take it?

Farmboy: Yes! That one you threw at me really hurt and I think it had a rock in it.

HannahB: Surprised you could feel it with your fat head.

GreaseMonkey: Ooooh. Sibling War!

Farmboy: You started this Livesy!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah and who almost put me back into hopsital and blamed thier little sister for having the sense to chuffin' duck?

Farmboy: Don't stick up for her!

FitFarmer: Go on Hannah, you give him what for love! Are you alright Aaron? I really think you should get yourself checked out lad.

GreaseMonkey: I assume this is you John? Nah It's ok. i'm all drugged up on super strong painkillers anyway.

HannahB: Just got Adam back for you. That's why he's gone all quiet.

GreaseMonkey: Ha ha! What have you done?

HannahB: Sneaked up behind him, pulled the back of his jeans back slightly and squirted almost a full tin of silly string down them. lol

GreaseMonkey: Ha ha ha! Oh god...hang on...Adam told me once when he wears jeans he normally goes commando...ha ha ha! Nice one Hannah!

HannahB: Ewwwww! You could of told me that earlier!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**New blog entry posted 31/12/11 19:34**

**Happy New Year**!

Heyyy guys! This is the first new year in...god knows how many years that I've remained sober! And you know what? It's actually fun! Been roped in to playing trivial pursuit with Hazel & Jackson soon. I'm gonna kick thier arses! :)

I hope everyone's having a good time, getting bladdered...and Pearl, I don't want to hear any stories of you proposing to Mr. Turner or upsetting Mrs. Birch! I know what you're like! Wine makes you go all "squiffy"!

I'm struggling to find ways to think how next year can be better than this, cause I don't think it can be topped. Jackson got all feeling back, just a few more physio sessions and they'll start getting him walking unaided, I married the love of my life and made some amazing friends along the way.

and Hazel, I couldn't think of a better person to have as mother-in-law. You've been amazing to me this year, even though most of the time I haven't deserved it. Thanks for everything you've done for me these past couple of weeks too. I love you. :)

Here's to a brilliant 2012 guys! Hope all your wishes come true, and don't forget it's my birthday in 6 days!

Love Aaron xxx

**Comments:**

HazelNuts: Awh, Aaron love, that was sweet. but seriuously, thank YOU, for not giving up on my boy. :) x

GreaseMonkey: Like i said before, he's my boy too. :)

FlynnDiesel: Glad someone's having a good time.

GreaseMonkey: What's happened mate?

FlynnDiesel: Nothing, I'm not ruining your night too. I'm drunk and really angry. I'll be alright.

GreaseMonkey: No, Flynn, Talk to me.

Farmboy: Everything ok?

GreaseMonkey: Flynn?

Farmboy: Aaron, just leave it for tonight. Flynn knows to ring you if he wants to talk.

GreaseMonkey: I can't leave it knowing he's in that mess. Flynn?

JLovesA: What's going on?

Farmboy: Something's up with flynn. He sounds really upset.

GreaseMonkey: What if he does something stupid?

JLovesA: Then he's big enough and ugly enough to deal with it. Come on Aaron, The more you sit here the more worried you're gonna get. Leave it til the morning, and if you still havent heard from him, then call him, ok? xx

GreaseMonkey: Yeah I suppose. Come on then, stephen fry, prepare to get your arse kicked.


	44. Chapter 44

**Just a quick heads-up. in the blogs, Cain has NOT been attacked. Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**New blog entry posted 2/1/11 13:34**

**Guess who's just totally amazing!**

Meeeee! Debbie got a letter delivered to the garage a few weeks before my accident, she was meant to tell me but with everything going on with Sarah, it went out of her head. Anyway, she left it here with me...I'm gonna type it all out to you! And Jackson can verify this, so you know im not making it up!

"Dear Miss Dingle,

I am writing to you today to bring to your attention, the fantastic level of customer service I recieved on Monday 21st November from your employee, Aaron.

I found Aaron to be extremely helpful and patient as I tried to explain the problem with my car. Unfortunately I was also running late for an interview with a very successful merchant bank and Aaron volunteered to give me a lift. Aaron rang me some time after to tell me my car was ready, and even offered to come and pick me up as it had started to rain.

He truly excels in his field and I do hope that he will be rewarded for this level of service. Talk about going the extra mile!

I will now, in future use your garage and I will also be reccomending your business to all of my friends!

I got the job too! Thank you Aaron!

Yours Sincerely,

Amanda McDaid."

Ha! I rock! :)

Aaron xx

**Comments:**

CainOfTheDingles: You what? You? Gave excellent service? Have I slipped into a paralell universe or something?

GreaseMonkey: Anymore of your cheek and the only thing you're going to be slipping into will be a coma!

CainOfTheDingles: Do you like having teeth?

Farmboy: Like hell is that true!

JLovesA: He's telling the truth.

FarmBoy: No way man!

JLovesA: Straight up. I'll bring it to the pub tonight!

FlynnDiesel: Aaron...I really need you mate. I'm so stupid...

GreaseMonkey: What's happened?

FlynnDiesel: They've kicked me out. I've been deported. They cancelled my visa, Aaron. I don't know what to do!

JLovesA: Oh god Flynn what have you done?

FlynnDiesel: He cheated. He cheated and I got angry and I hit him. He cheated on me with someone I work with. He went to the police, made me out to be a psycho, the evidence of his injuries are there, his blood was on my hoodie..they've kicked me out.

GreaseMonkey: Oh god mate..Where are you now?

FlynnDiesel: In a grotty little travelodge in Greater Manchester.

GreaseMonkey: Ok, hang tight mate, Me and Jay are coming to get you. Hazel left again today so we've got a spare room, I'm not taking no for an answer.

FlynnDiesel: Thanks, Aaron. I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't want this to happen!

GreaseMonkey: I know mate, I know. We'll be there in an hour or two. See you soon.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**New Blog entry posted 2/2/11**

**Dahhhhn on t'Fahhhhhm!**

Ok so me taking the mickey out of Hazel's accent only works when I say it, Not type it. Anyway, as you can probably guess, I've been down the Butler's today helping out cause Adams got a tummy ache and couldn't work! awwwh!

So anyway, It was quite a busy day down there... John had to rescue me cause I nearly fell in a big pile of barbed wire...That would have been fun! A pig had escaped so Andy spent most of the day chasing that around...My suggestion to go after it with a baguette and a bottle of ketchup didnt go down to well...

Me and John were off into the top field cause the cows had to be milked. He showed me what to do and then told me to choose whichever one I wanted and get to work. I swear that thing was possesed. One little tug and it completley flips out and point blank refuses to give milk! I didn't even do it that hard! So John hears all the commotion and comes over to give me a hand...then he starts laughing at me. Turns out, Out of every single cow in that field, Aaron bleedin' Livesy manages to find the bloke!

I tried to milk a bull...

Ooops!

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Oh my god! Aaron I swear to god I could write a whole series of books about the stupid things you do!

GreaseMonkey: Oh shut up! It wasn't my fault!

PaBarton: You're lucky he didn't kick you Aaron. You'd of been in A&E yet again!

Farmboy: I didnt have a tummy ache actually! It was a migraine and I puke when I have them.

PaBarton: Yoiu mean you were hungover and couldn't be bothered to drag your lazy backside out of bed...and watch Aaron milk bulls.

Farmboy: I cannot believe you did that! Definatley no doubt about you being gay now!

GreaseMonkey: And the fact that I'm married to a bloke still made you think I wasn't?

Farmboy: Oh yeah...

PaBarton: You up for coming over again tomorrow Aaron? Got some roosters about to lay eggs! ;)

GreaseMonkey: Shut up! :(

PaBarton: No in all seriousness, If you've not got much on, we could do with a hand...

Greasemonkey: Yeah ok, Cheers John.

PaBarton: Won't be able to pay you again, but I'll buy you a couple of pints and I'm sure Moira will make you a sauasge sandwich or something.

GreaseMonkey: Put a blob of bbq sauce on it and you've got me!

Farmboy: Aye, that's what you said to Jackson a few times too... ;)

GreaseMonkey: Adam!

JLovesA: I dont know about bbq sauce...but he definately got plenty of Mayo! ;)

GreaseMonkey: JACKSON!

PaBarton: Just go easy on that stuff lad. Gives you heartburn. So Moira says Anyway!

Farmboy: DAD!

PaBarton: What? It's just sex Adam! What you think we don't have it?

Farmboy: It's embarrasing!

GreaseMonkey: I seem to recall you starting off this conversation, Adam. Oh BTW, John...Gaviscon is your friend! Well, Moira's friend...

Farmboy: Right pack it in the both of you!

GreaseMonkey: Yes, Daddy!

PaBarton: ^ That's what she said...


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**New Blog entry posted 7/2/12**

**Updating for Jackson!**

Well Hello! Im updating my blog on Jackson's behalf, mainly because he's changed the password on his and won't tell me what it is! You'd think he doesn't trust me or something! ;)! Basically, he's told me to say that he's sorry he hasnt updated for so long. Thing is, a couple of days ago, we had a mini house party that included loads and loads of drinking games. So Flynn brings drinking roulette with him...and for those of you who dont know, its basically a roulette wheel with little holders for shot glasses and it can hold up to 25. So, you spin the wheel as normal, yadda yadda yadda, and then whatever number the ball lands on, that's the shot you have to drink.

So instead of making it just alcohol, we livened it up a bit and put some really nasty stuff in there too, like cold tea, vinegar etc. Not a good move. Poor Jackson ended off having to down a shot of...wait for it...Anchovy Oil, which was one of Adam's bright ideas and my poor boy hasn't stopped chucking up since!

So, the whole house stinks of fish and I've been playing nurse maid!

And there's that sound again...Better go check on him...

**Comments:**

Farmboy: Ah shit. Sorry!

FlynnDiesel: There weas anchovy oil in that game? Thank christ I didn't get to drink it!

GreaseMonkey: Yep. supplied by Boy Wonder.

Flynndiesel: What's wrong with you?

Farmboy: Hey I'm sorry! I didn't know Jackson was going to puke!

FlynnDiesel: Just be thankful it weren't me mate cause you'd be in SERIOUS trouble!

GreaseMonkey: Allergic, Flynn?

FlynnDiesel: Nah, I'd just fucking kill him.

Farmboy: Hey! :(

FlynnDiesel: Aren't you supposed to be checking on your husband Aaron? Rubbing his back, etc.

RippedRyan: And just where was my invite huh?

FlynnDiesel: We'll invite you the next time we decide to get plastered on Anchovy oil and vinegar mate!

RippedRyan: See that you do! I've got some out of date milk in my fridge. I can keep it for a bit longer i guess...

Farmboy: Ewww!

ChasD: You boys are so stupid. What would you have done if Jackson had an allergy to that?

Greasemonkey: Mum, Jackson's only allergic to peaches, pineapple, Cats and Salsa...I wouldn't put him at risk like that!

RippedRyan: Peaches. Pineapple, Cats and Salsa? Sounds like the worst pizza ever.

GreaseMonkey: Aye and he's bringing it up now without the base...

FlynnDiesel: Ewwww!

GreaseMonkey: Ooh., he's off again!

Farmboy: Just make sure he drinks plenty of water Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: Trying mate, but he's struggling to keep that down at the minute. Flynn, get over here and check him over will you?

FlynnDiesel: Aaron, he'll be ok. Honestly there's nothing I can do for vomiting. Just need to wait till it all works out of his system. When it seems to be getting less frequent, just start him off with small amounts of water and then go from there.

GreaseMonkey: Alright, cheers Flynn. :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**New Blog entry posted 7/3/12**

**I HATE children!**

Argh they do me head in! Got my first day off in ages, not feeling 100% and all I wanted to do was lie in bed and chill, maybe a bit of popcorn, some dvds and some LITTLE BRAT outside has been playing with a football since Jackson left for work! I wouldn't care if he went somewhere else in the village, but noooo, he's deciding to play RIGHT OUTSIDE and keeps kicking the ball off the wall!

Im literally minutes - actually, scrap that, SECONDS away from going out there and bouncing the bloody thing down his throat!

And before anyone has a pop at me, it's not Jacob, it's not Noah, it's not Sean...it's some little ginger rat. which makes everything ten times worse. Thought gingers weren't able to be in direct sunlight?

Piss off and go annoy someone else you little shit.

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Wow.

GreaseMonkey: What?

JLovesA: Looks like adopting is a long way off then? ;)

GreaseMonkey: Ya think?

JLovesA: Calm down babe. Don't go dissing the gingers.

GreaseMonkey: Why not?

ChasD: Technically love, you're part ginger. Your Dad's ginger.

GreaseMonkey: Paddy ain't ginger!

ChasD: Your real Dad love.

GreaseMonkey: Well that's cheered me right up! Thanks Mum!

JLovesA: Now, I'm not sure but I think I detect a hint of sarcasm?

RippedRyan: It's not another one of Adam's hair dye incidents again, is it?

Farmboy: No, it's not! If you wanna do something useful Aaron get up here and help us out.

JLovesA: Aaron's staying where he is.

GreaseMonkey: Damn right I'm staying where I am! It's just got to the crucial bit of Titanic!

Greasemonkey: I mean Jaws...

JLovesA: Titanic?

GreaseMonkey: Two words. Leonardo. DiCaprio.

JLovesA: Don't cry when he snuffs it!

GreaseMonkey: I ALWAYS cry when he snuffs it! I mean i never cry...I'm not crying. I swear.

JLovesA: Yeah...


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**New blog entry posted 2/4/11 14:09**

**Well, Here we are!**

So, we arrived in France! A little bit later than we orginally thought but we are finally here and its taken me...oh...about 10 minutes to do something stupid!

I knew I should of listened to Jackson when he advised me to learn at least a little bit of french before we came over here. I told him I knew "Bonjour" and "bier" (beer! Vital, need to know information!) and I thought everything would be hunky dory.

Until i took a shower...Now, there was no spider this time, but I have managed to take at least a layer of skin off through third degree burns! You know what I'm like, always got to have a blast of cold water before I have a proper shower. So it turns out that the C on the taps in the bathroom is not cold, but Chaud, which is french for skin melting fucking hot! Grrrrr!

Hurts, man. :(

**Comments:**

FlynnDiesel: Looks like I owe Adam twenty quid then!

GreaseMonkey: What you bet on how long it'd take before I did something silly?

FlynnDiesel: Pretty much sums it up, yeah!

Farmboy: ha ha, sweet!

JLovesA: Well I did tell you to come to that night school with me Aaron. Could've learnt something!

GreaseMonkey: Night School... I got enough flipping torture at college I aint wasting me nights in the same bloody place!

JLovesA: Oh well. I tried.

GreaseMonkey: Bet you knew aswell you bastard! :(

JLovesA: I did, but then I thought: "hang on, he's sensible enough to check the temperature before he gets in." Clearly I was wrong!

Greasemonkey: Clearly you were! It hurts Jay! *puppy eyes*

FlynnDiesel: I have to say, I side with Jackson on this one.

GreaseMonkey: Oh Bite me, Buchanan! You're only siding with Jay cause you fancy him!

FlynnDiesel: I do not fancy him!

GreaseMonkey: Why? What's wrong with him?

FlynnDiesel: You what? lol! You're asking me why I don't fancy your hubby? Okay...He's not my type and I'm kind of scared of you.

GreaseMonkey: Ha ha! Quality! Even though we're in seperate countries I scare you? Nice to know!

FlynnDiesel: Not for much longer pal! Ed's asked me to move over there with him and I've said yes!

Farmboy: You're leaving me too? :(

FlynnDiesel: Awh, I'm sorry Adam!

FarmBoy: All by myselllllf, Don't wanna be, all by mysellllf... :(


	49. Chapter 49

**_A/N: It has been requested that I bring Ryan back too...At the minute I just have him on holiday in France. If you want him to become permanent and live there too, let me know!_ :)**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**New Bog entry posted 2/5/12**

**Ow, Ow, Ow...**

Aaron Livesy has jumped on the "I'm never drinking again" bullshit bandwagon once more. French Vodka is lethal stuff man!

Flynn's party was great! I was right by the way...Jackson was first on the bouncy castle! When he realised Ed had put it within jumping distance of the pool it was too hard for him to resist. I still get scared you know, when he does mad things like that. Everytime he jumped from the bouncy castle to the pool I panicked. Thought he'd hurt himself or something like that. His back isn't as strong as it used to be and doctors don't think it ever will be. I guess I could just be over reacting..but.. oh i don't know!

Anyway he come out of Bouncy Castle-gate unscathed, thank god...Pity I can't say the same about Adam. He misjudged the distance from the bouncy castle to the pool and landed face down on the concrete. He's ok though, his face was pretty messed up anyway so It's kinda hard to tell if there'll be any lasting damage! :P

I managed to get away unhurt! yayyyy! and i didnt do anything stupid. Double yay!

So.. I'm leaving this here. I'm feeling extremely lazy today so I'm off to snuggle up on the sofa and watch loads of crappy films. There's a one starting in ten minutes called 2-Headed Shark Attack. and yes...that does mean its a film about a mutant shark with two heads...

Love Love! xxxx

**Comments:**

AdamB: 2-Headed Shark Attack? Want some company? Sounds too awful to miss!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah Go on then! I'll sort us out some popcorn and whatever...

AdamB: Sweet.

GreaseMonkey: You told me to buy toffee!

AdamB: Yeah I know. I meant sweet as in "cool".

GreaseMonkey: Riiight.

ChasD: Hello Aaron love! How's France?

GreaseMonkey: Amazing! Me and Jay are thinking of coming to visit soon. Might stay for a few days for Leo's birthday. I'll tell you everything you need to know then!

JLovesA: AARON!

ChasD: Aw that's great love. Let me know the plans. Can't wait to see you!

GreaseMonkey: Funnily enough I cant wait to see you either. I have missed you you know.

JLovesA: AARON!

GreaseMonkey: Bloody hell Jay, what?

JLovesA: You will never guess who I've just seen!

GreaseMonkey: Mickey Mouse?

JLovesA: No! I saw Ryan!

GreaseMonkey: No way! What's he doing here?

JLovesA: He's just on holiday over here.

GreaseMonkey: Awh, bring him round!

JLovesA: Will do. Nearly home anyway. See you soon. :) x

RippedRyan: Don't start that film without us!


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**New Blog entry posted 3/5/11**

**Ha ha ha!**

Oh god that film was Awful! I don't think I've ever seen aything so badly dubbed in all my life and dont even get me started on the special effects! They looked like flipping barbie dolls swimming away from the shark! One girl got attacked and managed to get away and in the next scene there was no blood and not a scratch on her!

Some decent looking blokes in it though so I guess it wasn't all bad and Ryan was more than pleased with the Girl-on-Girl scene. Pervert.

Speaking of Ryan, we took him out to show him the nightlife etc. and we came across a karaoke bar. Flynn as usual goes and puts his name down, but he neglected to tell us he also put mine and Jackson's down! I of course sang Olly Murs...they clapped, so I either did good or it was a "That was shite mate and now i'm deaf, thanks" kind of applause...Still haven't manged to work that one out!

Ryan got hammered and then decided he was going to go up there. He'd written his name down and the chosen track was a swing number called Beyond The Sea. Of course being totally hammered it didn't quite go down as planned and he ended off getting confused and started singing Under The Sea instead. In the dodgy jamacian accent. The four of us were sitting there with tears rolling down our faces, and he gets off stage and sits back down as says to us "Well, I think that went rather well!"

And I'm meant to be the stupid one! Awh I wish he wasn't going home on Thursday. :(

Aaron xx

**Comments**:

JLovesA: That was probably the highlight of the night!

GreaseMonkey: Yep! Out does the moonwalk incident that happened a few years ago...

JLovesA: Moonwalk Incident?

AdamB: Oh that! That was great! Ryan basically got drunk at a Michael Jackson night at the Woolie, you know, in memory of him...Billie Jean comes on and Ryan decides it would be a brilliant Idea to jump on one of the tables outside and do the moonwalk. Was going really well...till he moonwalked off the edge and ended up in a heap on the floor, roaring with laughter.

GreaseMonkey: You know, Im kinda bored of my username. I might change it. Don't know what to though. Suggestions?

RippedRyan: Oh god I didn't do that did I?

AdamB: Yes Ryan, you did.

RippedRyan: Shit. :( Did I get a few laughs though?

FlynnDiesel: Yes you got a few laughs! Everyone there mate was in tears! They wanted you to sing again but you loudly stated down the microphone that you were, and I quote "desperate for a dump" and disappeared. We found you an hour later passed out on the floor hugging the toilet. Ed had to carry you back to the villa!

RippedRyan: See this is exactly the kind of stuff that happens when you're friends with Aaron...

GreaseMonkey: Hey dont blame me! Thanks for the username suggestions, by the way!

RippedRyan: You're welcome, dear. And I dont wanna go back home either but I have to unfortunately. :(

ArsenalForever: Aaron, it's Jamie. Listen mate I've got a job going in a couple of weeks, Steve's leaving us. Reckon your friend would be interested? He has had experience, right?

GreaseMonkey: Yeah he worked at the garage with me.

ArsenalForever: Good kid?

GreaseMonkey: One of the best.

ArsenalForever: That's what I like to hear. Bring him with you when you come to work on Monday, just for an informal interview, nothing to worry about. Now you're a supervisor you do have a say in who I hire for the garage so if Ryan's up for it and the interview goes well, Job's his. I'm trusting you on this Aaron, Don't let me down, yeah?

GreaseMonkey: You are a legend Jamie and you know I won't let you down! Ryan's a good lad and he's a hard worker. Thanks mate!

RippedRyan: Hang on...Did I just get a new job? This is a bit out of the blue...

GreaseMonkey: Not just yet. Got the interview to get through first but if it's anything like what mine was you'll sail through it. Just don't tell him you're a Liverpool supporter! So... You up for it?

RippedRyan: If it's alright that I stay with you guys while I get myself sorted out?

JLovesA: Of course it is mate! Ahh this is brilliant. A new life, a new start and surrounded by our friends. we're all reunited. :) This is by far one of the best decisions we've ever made!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**New Blog Entry posted 13/5/12**

**As usual...**

Hello! Well, as usual, I manage to cock things right up. I am NEVER making curry again! The pans we have in the villa at the minute are absolutley rubbish and aren't non-stick, so I was basically stirring it all the time to make sure it didnt stick. I thought I put enough oil in the pan and turned my back for one second to get Jackson a beer, and yep...It all fucking burns to the bottom.

I was actually on the verge of tears cause I'm so fed up of fucking everything up! I nearly lost the best thing that ever happened to me cause I fucked that up...Fucked things up by leaving Emmerdale cause I left Cain in the lurch, Fucked things up by getting into that accident and not getting to Australia.

Why does this always have to happen to me? What have I done wrong to deserve all of this shit, to deserve things going wrong in my life, everyone getting hurt as soon as I get close to them? Have I really been that much of a thug? Is this somone's sick way of getting back at me?

I'm going to bed. I can't take this anymore. I'm done.

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Aaron, babe? Where has all of this come from, eh? You don't fuck things up all the time. Just remember what I told you earlier ok? I love you, and I'm here for you. Talk to me? xx

FlynnDiesel: Awh mate! Come on things can't be that bad? Instead of thinking about the bad things all the time, focus on the good things! You've got a fantastic husband who loves the bones of you, Four best friends that love you to bits, You've got your dream job, You're in a beautiful country and no matter what you'll always have the people who love you, Here and back in Emmerdale! Don't let what happened today get to you! Hey if it makes you feel any better, I ended off with a heaving plate full of Pasta, Baked Beans and sweetcorn! I'd of rather had your burnt curry mate!

RippedRyan: Mate the curry wasn't that bad! Ok it tasted a little bit bitter but it was more than edible! It isnt easy making a curry from scratch mate and you did pretty damn well for your first attempt!

AdamB: Woah! Where the hell did all that come from Azza? (Yes, i'm calling you Azza now, deal with it!) Mate..You say the daftest things at times! Everyone makes mistakes! Don't go back to all the bad things that's happened to you just because you've messed up one meal. The past is in the past for a reason. It's dead and buried mate. The only was is up! xx

RugbyBoy1988: Hey there was naff all wrong with that meal I cooked for you Flynn! Anyway, Aaron, I know I don't know you all that well mate, but you're a cracking lad. Trust me there's plenty of mistakes I've made in the past, I'm sure we all have. We can only move forward. It'll get better mate, you know that and you know we are all here for you!

FlynnDiesel: It was bland, it tasted awful and you really need to start learning French so you know what you are buying! Anymore of that curry left Aaron?

AdamB: Nah I ate it all. It was actually quite nice.

FlynnDiesel: You're a pig Barton!

AdamB: Oink.

JLovesA: Guys, thanks for all of that. I've told him what you said and he feels better now. He said he feels a bit silly now, but also feels better for getting it all off his chest. You really are great friends lads. Don't know what I would do without you all.

ArachnophobeAaron: And neither do I. Sorry boys, I didn't mean to make it so depressing. Just having a bad day and that curry incident just was the icing on the cake so to speak. You know what I'm like when I have my rants. Love you all too :)

RippedRyan: Ha! Nice username Aaron!


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey everyone! I thought it would be good to make a few webchats aswell as having the blog entries. Here we've got Aaron talking to Paddy. I wasnt quite sure how to go about this and how to write it but I hope it's worked out well. Please let me know whether you want me to continue with webchats or just stick to blog entries. Thanks for your reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

* * *

_ArachnophobeAaron has Signed On_

_**DaddyCool is online**_

_DaddyCool Would like to start a web chat with you._

**Webchat Open**

DaddyCool: Bonjour Aaron!

AarachnophobeAaron: Alright Paddy.

DaddyCool: New username? What happened to GreaseMonkey?

ArachnophobeAaron: Got bored of it. This one seemed to fit...Well according to Adam anyway. Hows things?

DaddyCool: They're all good. Something tells me things aren't good your way?

ArachnophobeAaron: No, They're great..Amazing actually I just...I dont know. I'm fed up.

DaddyCool: You're homesick!

ArachnophobeAaron: Shut up!

DaddyCool: No, you are. Trust me. How are you feeling in yourself? and be honest with me.

ArachnophobeAaron: Honest? Ok... I feel like crying my eyes out.

DaddyCool: And why do you think you feel like that?

ArachnophobeAaron: I don't know. I just feel...like I'm under pressure all the time, like everything I do is wrong, that everything WILL eventually go wrong. The lads went to work this morning Paddy and I sat there and cried in Jackson's arms for the best part of two hours and when he asks me what's wrong, I cant think of anything to say, I can't find the words to explain what's actually wrong with me.

DaddyCool: Maybe you should see someone?

ArachnophobeAaron: I'm not going to any more shrinks Paddy. I've had enough of that.

DaddyCool: It does sound an awful lot like homesickness you know. Maybe you should come and visit? Might help you a bit, make you feel better, give you something to look forward too? You're out in the big wide world in an unknown country Aaron, you've made one hell of a change to your life and it will affect you.

ArachnophobeAaron: Yeah. We were thinking about coming back for Leo's birthday anyway.

DaddyCool: Good, good! I'm glad you remembered. Listen kid, things are tough at the minute, but like the lads said to you on your blog, you've got them whenever you need them and you know you only have to pick up the phone if you need me or your mum.

ArachnophobeAaron: Yeah I know..I just...don't wan't to sound pathetic.

DaddyCool: You really need to break down that wall around you. Let people in Aaron. I know its not what you're used to, but talk to Jackson, talk to me. You know we understand you and whatever you say to either of us won't be passed on. You're not pathetic for talking about how you feel. Think about how you felt when you read your vows to Jackson when you got married. You said it felt like a weight off your shoulders. You said you felt good. You need to do it again, Only this time, only Jackson will be listening instead of half the village!

ArachnophobeAaron: Thanks Paddy, I know I can rely on you. We'll see you in a couple of weeks. I'll get Jackson to sort out the flights tonight. :)

DaddyCool: Brilliant. Keep in touch with the details and I'll even come and get you from the airport! Just take on board what I said Aaron. I'll let your Mum know you're definately coming over, and hey, If coming back to Emmerdale doesnt make you feel better, Get yourself on a lovely hot beach somewhere and just relax. Maybe it's just what you need!

ArachnophobeAaron: Maybe. Just need the money to be able to do things like that! I'll be okay you know. Just...I guess only time will tell eh?

DaddyCool: Exactly. It might take a while, but you'll feel better soon. I'm only a phonecall away, never forget that. Now I've got to go cause Leo needs feeding. Don't forget to let me know those flight details!

AarachnophobeAaron: Yeah ok. Give Leo a hug from me and Jackson. I can't wait to see him! Thanks again Paddy, Love you. Bye :)

DaddyCool: Love you too son. See you soon. :)

_**DaddyCool has left the chat**_

_DaddyCool is now Offline._


	53. Chapter 53

****TBA** I have some news. I'm not sure exactly how true it is. I have read on the DS Forums that apparently Danny is filming some scenes for Eastenders this week... Unsure about who he's going to be playing and how long it is for, but it looks like he's got work. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**New blog entry posted 23/5/12**

**Hey :)**

Hello lovely people who can actually be bothered to read this. I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I guess you all know why. I'm getting better each day so that's good. I talked the boys about what was wrong, still didn't make me feel any better so i decided to man up and went to the doctors. I'm not too happy about the fact they've put me on anti-depressants but they seem to be working and I've even started phoning Phil every week. They said it wasn't anything to do with the fact I was homesick. Phil worked out that it was all because of what went on with Jackson and his accident and I've been bottling it all up and it finally just got too much for me. I guess that's whay I was so scared he'll hurt himself aswell. I just can't get past what happened to him. Post-traumatic stress he reckons! Anyway, like I say, I'm getting past it all. It's not gonna be easy, but now that I actually know what's wrong, I can move on and work through it.

Anyway, on to Marine Land...I have now decided, it would be a perfectly responsible, acceptable decision to have a pet dolphin. I don't really care what anyone says about it! I felt great after going there. It did really cheer me up! I think the fact the dolphin didn't like Jackson and kept swimming away whenever he got near was quite funny!

On another note, me and Jackon are flying back out to Emmerdale tomorrow, to stay there for a couple of weeks. I'm actually looking forward to seeing my mum. Wonder what she's been getting up to while I've been gone?

Aaron x

**Comments:**

RugbyBoy1988: I don't know why you two bother having phones if you aren't gonna answer them!

ArachnophobeAaron: What's wrong Ed?

RugbyBoy1988: Ryan and Flynn crashed into each other when we were snowboarding. Flynn's broken his leg and Ryan's dislocated his sholder.

ArachnophobeAaron: Oh god. Alright we're on our way.

RugbyBoy1988: No it's cool we're all on our way back now. I'm sorry.

AarachnophobeAaron: For what?

RugbyBoy1988: Having a go. Didn't mean it.

JLovesA: Ed it's cool mate. Are you and Adam ok?

RugbyBoy1988: Yeah we're both good.

RippedRyan: They might aswelk oif pulkled mny bl,oody armnoff!

ArachnophobeAaron: Ain't easy typing one handed is it Ry?

RippedRyan: No itgs not! Aaron doe diosclokatred shoulders hurt for ahges?

AarachnophobeAaron: Talk to me when you get back! Can't make any bloody sense out of that!

FlynnDiesel: You weren't the one that had a huge bone sticking out of your leg! May I remind you I also took a right whack to the ribs and the blade of one of your skates inches away from me...well...equipment.

JLovesA: Ouch!

ArachnophobeAaron: And yet you seem amazingly calm, Flynn!

FlynnDiesel: Cause I'm still whacked out on morphine! Gonna be all fun and games climbing those stairs to the villa!

ArachnophobeAaron: Just come to ours. We've only got a couple of steps and we'll help you get up them.

FlynnDiesel: Better have me a beer waiting.

AarachnophobeAaron: Oh no! No drinking while you are on medication! You'll be sick as a dog otherwise! ;)

FlynnDiesel: Oi I'm the doctor, not you!

ArachnophobeAaron: Yes, you are. I've been to see you enough. Anyway its what you said to me when I broke my ankle so same rules apply!

RippedRyan: Does that mean I can't drink aswell?

AarachnophobeAaron: Yes!

RippedRyan: Fuck you Livesy! or Walsh, whatever you wanna bloody call yourself!


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**New blog entry posted 30/5/12 - Mobile**

**Happy Birthday Leo!**

Hey all! Greetings from not so sunny Emmerdale! Raining as usual, but it doesn't matter. Today's all about Leo! Can't believe he's 1 already!

He's got loads and loads of really cool presents and Uncle Aaron and Uncle Jackson came through yet again! We officially buy the best presents ever. Jackson bought him a huge teddy bear thats almost as big as me, I got him some cards with Animals and his ABC's on them, and got him a lovley little t-shirt, with Simba from The Lion King on it and it says "Daddy's Pride & Joy". :D

We're staying in the pub for a while, Mum's orders, Bob lives in Dale Head now so we can't go there anymore...I dunno, I feel kind of sad in a way, Just hope Bob doesnt read this and has seen what me and J got up to in there!

Mum demanded to know every detail about my PTSD, I just brushed it off and told her I'm taking each day as it comes. I'm getting there though, so I don't want anyone worrying about me!

Anyway, enough of that. Leo's party was really cool. We had a lot of fun...Jackson's absolutley chuffed he made Leo laugh. The baloons that were there were filled with helium, so naturally, Jackson decides to start inhaling it and sing along to whatever came on the radio, making Leo clap his hands and giggle. He actually cried when we left... Jackson, not Leo... ;)

Suppose I better leave this here. I can hear Mum hollering me.

I didn't do it, Nobody saw me do it, You can't prove anything...

**Comments:**

RippedRyan: Glad you had a good time at the party! Bring me back some cake?

JLovesA: Ryan by the time we get it home it'll be all hard and mouldy.

ArachnophobeAaron: Woah that was weird. Seeing you refer to France as "home".

JLovesA: It felt weird!

FlynnDiesel: Glad you are having fun! Oh lads I don't like this!

JLovesA: Don't like what?

FlynnDiesel: Being stuck in bed! It's boring!

ArachnophobeAaron: Yeah I suppose it is. Still, something different for you, Flynn.

FlynnDiesel: What do you mean?

ArachnophobeAaron: Well, Lying in bed with one leg in the air instead of both of them.

JLovesA: ha ha ha ha ha!

FlynnDiesel: That was evil!

ArachnophobeAaron: You did kind of walk into it though...

FlynnDiesel: There's something in the air over there! Everytime you're in Emmerdale you turn into an arsehole!

AarachnophobeAaron: God its getting REALLY annoying typing this bloody username everytime I wanna post a comment! You know I love you really Flynn!

JLovesA: Still bloody funny though. What would your mother think?

ArachnophobeAaron: Oh please! Cause Mummy's innocent isn't she?

JLovesA: Aaron, You aren't exactly celibate love!

ArachnophobeAaron: Oh yeah and you're a regular bloody virgin aren't you?

JLovesA: Of course!

ArachnophobeAaron: Yep. When we get home look your mum in the eyes and tell her. She was the one who...well...y'know...walked in.

FlynnDiesel: Oh aye? catch you at it did she?

AarachnophobeAaron: Yep!

FlynnDiesel: Unlucky!

AarchnophobeAaron: Tell me about it! and he had me handcuffed to the bed so she saw EVERYTHING.

FlynnDiesel: Must of squinted then.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**New blog entry posted 29/6/12**

**What the..?**

Are these blogs playing up? Just been re-reading Jay's latest entry and he apparently posted it on 21st May...before we went to Emmerdale? Have we like slipped into some kind of twilight zone? Hmm. Weird.

Anyways, We've been bowling today. I lost, Yet again. :( I've never been able to bowl properly. How hard is it to chuck a ball down an alley? But anyway I kicked arse on the driving games in the arcade so I'm happy enough.

We went into a pizza place afterwards, we came across it by accident. All you can eat pizza, pasta & salad. It was AMAZING. There was a woman sitting on the table infront of us who had a right attitude problem with us. I think the fact that i had breadsticks hanging out my mouth and pretending I was a walrus might of annoyed her a bit, but seriously, she kept glaring at me. Ryan found it hilarious and kept waving to her everytime she looked over. I think it was because her kids were playing up and having a food fight...that I may or may not have started...It was Jackson's fault anyway!

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Oh yes, Forgive me for having the sense to duck when you launched a cheesey bite at my face. And i realised the mistake on the blogs. But you know what? I couldn't be bothered to change it.

Aaron: You can't change it can you? The computer does the date?

JlovesA: Ah I dunno. Maybe it just threw a wobbly. I know what I meant.

Aaron: Hey where are you anyway?

JLovesA: Bath. Candles, wine, Chocolate...Just need you and it'll be perfect. ;)

RippedRyan: ha ha, that woman was funny. She disapproves of you Aaron.

Aaron: Yeah well. I'd rather have fun and enjoy life than sit around with a sour face on like her.

FlynnDiesel: Mate you DO sit around with a sour face on!

Aaron: Shut up you!

FlynnDiesel: Awh Aaron, dont worry about the bowling. We'll put the barriers up for you next time love. Might actually have a chance then.

RippedRyan: I feel it is my duty to inform you Flynn, that although the barriers are up, Aaron still manages to get it into the gutter.

FlynnDiesel: You cant? That's physically impossible?

RippedRyan: Not when you're Aaron.

Aaron: That's a talent. No-one else can do stuff like that!

RippedRyan: Nah mate. Burping the alphabet is a talent. you, my friend are just a retard.

Aaron: Don't start, monkey boy.

JLovesA: Aaron? Can I use your watermelon shower gel? Ran out of mine.

Aaron: Yeah you just announce it to the world that I use watermelon shower gel. Muppet!

RippedRyan: Well you are a fruit so you might aswell smell like one.

FlynnDiesel: Couldn't think of anything better than watermelon though?

Aaron: well im sorry okay but they were all out of Gayberry!


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**New blog entry posted 5/7/12**

**I can't do this anymore...**

I'm fed up with this. I really am! Why the hell can't I get past this? I'm fed up with this controlling my life! I can't even go out on a shopping trip now without totally freaking out!

I went to a toy shop earlier, I'd seen a really cool fire station thing that I was going to get Leo for Christmas while it was in the sale and There was this kid in there, playing with cars and stuff, making them crash like all kids do, y'know? At first I thought it was really sweet then he found a van and train, rammed them together and screamed "CRASH!" and it, for some reason, sent me completely over the edge. Something that innocent, makes me go the way I did. I ended off having a full on panic attack. I was there alone too. Jackson and the boys were at work. I don't think anyone realised I was in trouble, or that there was anything wrong. They just looked at me as if I was mental. Maybe I am. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe a nice long stay in Demented Hills might sort me out! I managed thought to get some words out and handed some random my phone and begged them to call Jackson, he came and got me within what felt like seconds and the next thing I can remember is waking up here..

It just all felt real. It felt like it had happened again and I was having flashbacks, I couldn't breathe, I was crying and shouting for Jackson...

I've just had enough of this PTSD shit! Why the hell won't it go away? Why I can't i just be normal and get on with my life instead of waking up every night in a cold sweat and panicking if Jackson isn't lying next to me?

I hit him the other night, apparently, cause I was having a nightmare and lashing out. I've hit him again...He knows I didn't mean it, he saw the state I was in, but it doesn't matter. I lashed out at him and that has just made me feel ten times worse.

What the hell have I done? Why the hell did I have to let him drive away alone that night? Why didn't I get back in the van? Maybe then there would a been a chance of everything he went through happening to me. I deserve it. It should have been me.

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Aaron, please don't say that! I'm glad it happened to me and not you! You don't deserve anything like that to happen to you!

Aaron: and neither did you. After everything I put you through, it happens to YOU. why? Why you, Jay?

JLovesA: Aaron, it was an accident, these things...they just happen.

Aaron: It happened because I called you while you were driving!

JLovesA: You didn't tell me to attempt to answer the phone though.

Aaron: Which you wouldn't of had to do if I hadn't called you! You'd of got home ok, got over me and found someone who deserves you!

JLovesA: Aaron, I don't want anyone else! I want you! It's always been you!

ChasD: Aaron, love! Please don't say things like that.

Aaron: It's true though Mum! Maybe I might of got lucky and the train might of bloody killed me!

ChasD: You think you'd be lucky? You'd be glad to be dead? What about the people around you? The boys, Jackson, Me, Paddy... Do you think we'd be glad if you were dead?

DaddyCool: I never, EVER want to see you say those kind of things again Aaron, have you got that? NEVER.

Aaron: You don't control me and you can't tell me what I can and can't say!

DaddyCool: When my son says shit like that, I've got every right to tell you not to say it again! You're a son to me Aaron, I don't care how cheesey or embarrasing you think that is, I love you like you're my own, and I never want to see you say those things again. It'd destroy me, your mum, Jackson, EVERYONE, if we'd lost you. We almost lost you once and it was the worst thing that has ever happened to us. Don't put us through that again. and definately don't make come over there and stay with you til you're better, cause believe me, I'll bring your mum with me too and I know that's not what you want.

AdamB: Why can't you understand it Aaron? We love you. You're my wingman. I'd be nothing without you. Please mate don't do anything stupid, don't try it again...just open up, trust us. However pathetic you think you sound...just talk to us mate. Please!

Aaron: Why wont this go away Adam?

AdamB: Mate, it will, I promise you it will. It's not going to be easy, and you are going to have days like this, but you WILL get better. Just keep taking your meds, keep talking to Phil...Talk to him about all of this.

RippedRyan: Right I'm coming home. I don't care what you or Jamie have to say about it. Bro's before hose. (and i spelt it like that cause i'm meant to be washing a car...) You come first Aaron.

Aaron: That actually made me smile a bit. Thanks Ryan.

JLovesA: Ey if you're coming home go and get me a latte from the coffee shop.

RippedRyan: Certainly Sir. Would you ,like me to turn down your bed (again.. ;)) and put a chocolate mint on your pillow? Maybe I can dust your ass.

JLovesA: Don't get sarky with me!

Aaron: Could you get me a Mocha Ryan?

RippedRyan: Course I can mate. Want one of them Rocky Road cupcakes too?

Aaron: Is that sarcasm or are you being genuine?

RippedRyan: Genuine. I'll get you one anyway. Chin up lad. No matter what happens in the world, there'll always be chocolate, Ice cream and beer. oooh. imagine if there was Beer flavoured ice-cream...


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**New blog entry posted 11/9/12 - MOBILE**

**Well hello!**

Hi! Been a while since I updated this hasn't it? Hope everyone's been good. :)

So...you'll never guess what..I, Aaron Walsh have managed, 100% on my own to get rid of a spider! Yeyyyyy! Well, I'll be honest, it was only tiny but I've done it. I'm actually quite proud of myself!

It appeared when I was in the bedroom getting changed into my onesie. Yes, I have a onesie! Jackson and the boys have gone out to get dinner so I didn't really have a choice but to man up and deal with it. Well, I will admit, I was very close to screaming, running away and locking myself in the bathroom...But then i thought...what if it's gone when the boys come back? What if I take Jackson upstairs and he can't find it? It was on the bed aswell so I had to act quick...quite lively he was aswell. Normally the way that they move is enough to get me running for the hills...

So, it was a fun...well...panic filled half an hour trying to kill the little shit. It is one of these random bits of information that I now know that you can't kill a spider by trying to suffocate it with Lynx. So yeah..new deodrant for Jay tomorrow... It even tricked me. the little shit. It stopped moving so I started celebrating the kill and then it started wriggling about again. Its now sitting comfortably in between the grooves of one of Jackson's trainers. That'll teach it. No-one messes with Aaron fucking Walsh.

:) xxx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: I like how you used MY deodorant to kill it!

Aaron: Well I was hardly going to use mine was I?

JLovesA: and my trainer!

Aaron: Oh stop your whining! Hurry up I'm hungry.

RippedRyan: We're on our way back now. Nice one, by the way mate. Well proud of ya. Can't have been easy.

Aaron: You should of seen me. I was shaking and sweating like Kerry Katona at a random drugs test.

RippedRyan: ha ha!

AdamB: So..You managed to kill a spider and you've come away with no broken bones...First time for everything lad.

Aaron: Woo!

JLovesA: I'm proud of you baby. Well done. :) Wish i could have seen it.

Aaron: Trust me if you were here you'd be getting rid of it! I had to do what I had to do! I already have one big hairy bastard in my bed at night and I didn't need another one!

JLovesA: Oh charming. Thanks for that!

RippedRyan: Well Aaron, If you've killed one, you can kill more...

Aaron: Hell no! It might have gone but im still paranoid as fuck that there's another one watching me!

AdamB: Well they do say that normally, spiders are no more than six feet away from each other...

RippedRyan: That's rats you doughnut!

AdamB: It is? Oh well then..you're safe Aaron.

Aaron: Good. Oh and you better not have forgot the barbecue sauce this time.

JLovesA: oh bollocks...

Aaron: Twat!


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**New blog entry posted 17/9/12**

**Holiday sooon!**

Hiya! Hope everyone is good! I've started packing for my holidays today. I really, really can't wait. I'm so looking forward to getting away.

Its about 33 degrees out there at the minute and I'm really hoping it stays that way..considering all I've packed is shorts, tank tops and suntan lotion! Not a tracksuit in sight believe it or not!

To be honest I haven't worn a tracksuit for quite a while...Is Chavvy Aaron leaving me? ha ha!

Gotta go into town tomorrow...it'll be the first time since the...since the breakdown. Gotta go and find an anniversary present for Jay. I'm really nervous about it and I don't know why. I haven't really been in public places since I left hospital...apart from the hospital the other day!

Mum and Baby are doing well by the way! It's quite weird knowing that someone has named thier baby after me though. You should have seen me...I didn't know what the hell to do! I might have came across calm on here, but honestly, I was really freaking out. If it wasn't for Paddy making me watch episodes of Holby City I would have really been screwed.

Anyway, best leave this here. Off to do a bit of super secret husband investigating...

Suppose it's not a secret now though. Oh well.

Aaron xx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: What you buying me?

Aaron: As if I'm going to tell you!

JLovesA: Give me a clue!

Aaron: Jay I don't know what I'm buying you yet. You'll have to wait, won't ya?

AdamB: Knowing him it'll probably be another baby.

Aaron: Shut it Adam!

AdamB: Gonna be a midwife now are we?

Aaron: I am never going through that hell again. I'm glad I'm not a woman! I feel well bad for her though. Said she was a single mum...Can't be easy bringing up a kid on your own

RippedRyan: I bet it doesn't hurt as much as they say it does you know.

FlynnDiesel: The fact that are screaming and crying is a bit of a clue Ry!

RippedRyan: Nah that's all for effect innit? Now getting a kick in the bollocks...that my friend, is true pain.

ChasD: Oh man up! I was in agony with Aaron! 54 hours I was in labour for!

Aaron: So why did you pick the name Aaron? Always wanted to know.

ChasD: Well we both liked Joshua..but we both liked Aaron aswell. Aaron Joshua didn't sound right so we put both names into a hat and whichever one was picked, that's what we would call you.

Aaron: So you didn't go through all the weird Dingle names you could have palmed me off with?

ChasD: Your dad was dead against it.

Aaron: Dont call him my dad! Paddy's my dad!

RugbyBoy1988: Weird Dingle names?

Aaron: Yep! Me grandad was called Shadrach, My Auntie is called Genesis, there's Charity, My mum's full name is Chastity...(even though she got pregnant at 15...)...Pretty sure there's a Solomon in there somewhere!

RugbyBoy1988: ha. Solomon Livesy. Suits you Aaron! Anyway...back to it! Ryan's right. A kick in the nads is worse!

ChasD: How?

RugbyBoy1988: All you hear nowadays from women who have children is how much they would like another one...I defy you to find ANY man that would happily say "Give us another kick in the bollocks"...Obviously labour doesn't hurt that much!

RippedRyan: True dat.

HazelNuts: You try shitting a watermelon sideways love. THAT'S how bad it was with Jackson.

Aaron: You know it kind of freaks me out that you can compare it to something so specific Hazel...


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**New blog entry posted 23/10/12**

**Well hello**!

Hi! Sorry it's been a while! It's all been kicking off at home hasn't it? See this is what happens when I leave the country I miss all the gossip! Me and Jackson have just arrived back home this morning. When I heard about everything that had happened I had to get back to Emmers, we went straight there from Spain! Weren't cheap either!. I honestly dont know what to say or think. Apart from the fact I am epically pissed at Mum cause of what she's done. Bloody getting her claws into HotCameron. Then goes and marries Dan Spencer? So now that annoying little Sean shit is my step brother! I actually feel sorry for Dan in all of this. Mum finally manages to get a bloke who worships her and treats her like a queen and all this time she was stringing him along? Well he had my approval anyway and anyone who knows me knows that I'nm a tough one to crack when it comes to Mum's boyfriends!

And what about Carl bloody King? maybe bloody is kind of a bad word to use considering how he died like... I'm actually shocked. I couldn't stand the prat and I actually felt myself tearing up when I got the phone call from Cain! The man I hated with every single bone in my body for what he did to Mum has carked it and I start crying! But then again it might have been relief...

Glad to hear I have two new baby cousins! They are both so cute! I had to get out of Gennie & Nikhil's quick though cause his mum is there and she's all "One is rather pawsh"... and Nikhil started moaning on about the fact hes consumed 500 calories in a week. oh dear. Life as we know it is going to come to an end. Nikhil will eventually go on the rampage and kill everyone with a lump of celery cause Bob's accidentally put passion fruit in his smoothie instead of melon,.He is a fucking Melon...

Anyway...Although I seem to be laughing about it, I'm really pissed off at Mum. Never knew she could sink so low to sleep with her neice's boyfriend...

So yeah, just another peaceful day in the village...Holiday escapades however, were more than relaxing. Lot of mosquitos though and i've been bitten quite a bit. They better not have malaria. Jackson's not too happy though. It was baking hot over there and he had an allergy to the sun cream he used so he couldn't really be out in the sun a lot. Serves him right for chucking me into the pool. Git. Told him to buy Nivea! Maybe one day that boy will actually listen to me!

Right, that's it from me. speak soon :) xx

p.s. How scary is that new Costa Coffee advert?!

**Comments:**

CainDingle: Just be grateful that it's because of you I haven't killed your Mum.

Aaron: What she's done is wrong Cain and there's no excuse for it but I swear to god you lay a finger on her and you'll be lying next to Carl.

CainDingle: She's nothing but a two bit skank.

Aaron: Maybe you should take a look at yourself before you accuse my Mum of dropping them for everyone. You broke apart the Barton's by sleeping with Moira, You slept with Ryan's mum while you were still with Charity. Didn't give a damn about Debbie's feelings then did you?

CainDingle: Sarah is ill, Aaron!

Aaron: So your actions are nothing because Sarah wasn't sick when you went through the women in the village like a horny schoolboy?

CainDingle: Don't back chat me our kid.

Aaron: Cause you know I'm right! I swear to god Cain you touch her and I'll make damn sure you end off worse.

JLovesA: Aaron!

Aaron: Alright I'm sorry.

Adam: I can't believe Carl King is dead...

Aaron: Let me know when the funeral is Cain so I can go dance on his grave.

RippedRyan: ha ha I can just imagine Aaron doing that. and LMAO to the Nikhil on the rampage thing.

Aaron: It will happen, I'm telling you. Smoothie-ocalypse. It'll be in all the papers. The village once known as Emmerdale has been taken over by some geezer in a lime green lycra tracksuit, threatening to twat anyone in a 5-mile radius with a lump of celery cause Bob's smoothie maker is broke.

JLovesA: ha ha!

Aaron: "What do you man the smoothie maker is broke? you cant just break a smoothie maker. What have you done to it?" Bob will rebel and stick his chuffing head in it.

FlynnDiesel: Aaron, I've read all those Cut and Run books. I'll pop them round later. You'll love em.

Aaron: Are they the ones with the two FBI agents that fall for each other and it's full of really graphic sex scenes?

FlynnDiesel: Yes. Ty & Zane. 2, 4 & 6 are the best ones.

Aaron: Bloody hell how many is there?

FlynnDiesel: 6 altogether. Took me just over two weeks to read the lot. Couldn't put em down. Sorry to hear your Mum ran off with your secret fancy bit.

Aaron: Nah..Gone off him now. Anyone who messes with my family is not worthy. lol. I think I'll chase David now...

JLovesA: And I bet he's chuffed about that. Aside from the fact you live in France, how exactly to you tend to go about it?

Aaron: Always got to ruin it for me in't ya?


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**New blog entry posted 1/12/12**

**Hello!**

Hi! I'm so, so, sorry for abandoning this! I've been really busy with work and therapy and flipping Christmas shopping so I've had no time at all to update this. But I do bring good news...

My doctor thinks I don't need the therapy sessions anymore, and they are going to stop after Christmas. I'm so happy that it's all over now. It's still there a little bit, but nowhere near as bad as it was. The nightmares have gone away, as have the panic attacks and everything feels so much better. :D

I went to see Jules and Baby Aaron today, He is so adorable! Such a happy little baby! Jules is having a christening for him a couple of days before Christmas and she's asked me to be Godfather! :D I think I'm getting broody. I thought I was around Leo at first, then little Josh...but now that baby Aaron is here it's just made it all worse. lol.

Aaron x

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Awh! Can't believe you're getting broody! It's sweet!

Aaron: Jay, I think we need to talk..

JLovesA: What about?

Aaron: Feel free to say no to this, but I think we should adopt.

JLovesA: Really? You're sure?

Aaron: Why not? Seems like the right time. We've got a good home and secure jobs. I think we should look in to it anyway..Unless you don't want to?

JLovesA: I think it's a brilliant idea, and im so pleased that you have suggested it! To be honest I've been thinking about it for a while and was going to try and talk to you about it.

Aaron: We're gonna be parents Jay!

RippedRyan: I'll start looking for new digs after christmas.

JLovesA: Urm, why?

RippedRyan: Well you'll have a kid...

Aaron: We've already got one with Adam! Ryan you ain't moving out.

RippedRyan: I'll be in the way though?

Aaron: Ry, you are not moving out. End of. That kid's gonna need their Uncle Adam and Uncle Ryan too you know!

FlynnDiesel: And Uncle Flynn and Uncle Ed! So made up for you guys, best of luck to you. :)

JLovesA: Wow, Aaron... We've got four babysitters! ha ha!

RippedRyan: If you're sure, lads?

Aaron: Course we are mate. This is your home too you know. I mean it might not even happen yet.

JLovesA: It will, cause you are going to be an amazing Dad babe.

Aaron: and so are you. :) I love you, Jay.

JLovesA: Love you too xxx


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**New blog entry posted 25/12/12**

**Stuffed!**

Hey all! Hope you're all having a good christmas! It's been amazing here but so mental! I didn't realise taking on the Christmas Dinner could be so stressful! I think it went ok.. although I may have cooked a bit too much! ha ha! Turkey sandwiches all round til the end of the year I think!

I honestly don't know how he does it but every single year Jackson manages to out-do himself in the present department! He's booked a romantic break for us both, in this lovely little hotel in the Lakes.. And.. there's even a spa! He is amazing. Love him so much. :)

Got a phone call off Mum this morning. She's coming over to spend the new year with us :) Was so good to hear her voice again. I told her all about me and Jackson wanting to adopt and she's really excited for us! I can't wait to see her! I actually cried when I was talking to her. I was so scared she was going to get sent down and I couldn't even get over to Emmerdale to support her! I don't know what I would have done if she was found guilty. I don't even want to think about that.

Anyway, all that depressing stuff aside..Adam got me a dinosaur onesie! ha ha! I've been wearing it all day, lol. Yes, even when I've been cooking I've been wearing it!

I better leave this here, Don't want to be too unsociable. Adam's begging us to have a darts match. lol! Enjoy the rest of your christmas guys, hope it's been a good one so far. :) x

**Comments**:

JLovesA: Aaron the christmas dinner was amazing. Everything was perfect. Thank you. :)

AmyWyatt: Maybe you should come over here and teach me mam how to cook. She proper undercooked the turkey.

YummyMummy: I did me best man. No-one told us how to cook a flipping turkey.

Adam: Aw Amy it's the thought that counts. I'm sure it wasn't intended.

AmyWyatt: Aye well she needn't bother again.

Aaron: Aw come on Amy that's not fair.

AmyWyatt: Did I see youse say you're adopting?

JLovesA: We're hoping too, yeah.

YummyMummy: I'm proper made up for youse like.

Aaron: Thanks Kerry. :)

ChasD: I'm too young to be a grandmother Aaron!

RippedRyan: Wow. It's like reading a script from Byker Grove.

JLovesA: Ha ha!

ChasD: Aaron, Have you heard from Cameron?

Aaron: I thought you had ended it with him?

ChasD: Yeah, I did. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it though.

Aaron: Mum, just be careful ok?

RippedRyan: Aaron is there any more pigs in blankets left?

Aaron: Yeah should be. Why have you put a massive poster of One direction on the dartboard?

RippedRyan: It's Adam's christmas present! lol

Adam: Right come on lads. Drinks are done.. darts ready to be played. Whoever gets one of the 1D boys between the eyes gets a miniature hero.

Aaron: They better not be my bloody miniature heroes!


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**New blog entry poster 13/1/13**

**Amazing News!**

Hey! Here's to my first blog update of 2013! I bring some great news with this update! Myself and Jackson now officially have our names down on the waiting list for adoption!

There's quite a big waiting list too so it could be a while before me and Jackson can adopt but I'm so excited! I don't care how long I have to wait! They did tell us that they have a lot of gay couples hoping to adopt, and nine times out of ten the couples have to look at surrogacy instead...If it comes to that I'm gonna be the doting, caring husband and let Jackson do it. ha ha!

Going to be hard though.. Finding someone willing to do that. Considering we don't know many girls here... Not exactly the thing to discuss with someone you've just met! Gonna be a tough one...Unless of course I ship Jackson off to Emmerdale and tell him not to come back til he's got at least one of them pregnant. :D

Speaking of babies... Baby Aaron is coming on a treat! He's started smiling now and he recognises me when I see him. Leo is doing brilliantly aswell! Paddy sent me a picture of himself and Leo making Christmas cookies... I don't know who made the most mess! ha ha! Rhona was not pleased coming home to that! Paddy left it all for her to clean up! He claims he fell asleep after he took the cookies out of the oven but I know him too well! Rhona got her own back though and made him do the dishes from Christmas Dinner. lol!

In other news it's snowing really bad here. Has been for about three days! We're all snowed in! Time for me to do some serious chilling out in my dinosaur onesie me thinks.

Over and out, Aaron xxxx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: Don't come back until I've got someone pregnant? Wow Aaron...

FlynnDiesel: Guys? Snowball fight!

Aaron: No! Not after what happened last time!

Adam: You still going on about that?

Aaron: You're bloody lethal with snowballs mate! Ads, do me a favour and change your username back to Farmboy!

Adam: I'm not working on a farm anymore!

Aaron: I don't care. You'll always be Farmboy to me! :D

Adam: Only if you go back to GreaseMonkey!

GreaseMonkey: Done.

Farmboy: Yay!

RippedRyan: I hate to break up this moment of intimacy boys but we've ran out of hot chocolate.

JLovesA: Nooooooo!

GreaseMonkey: Oi shut up you and get your flight to Leeds sorted! :P

JLovesA: Urm, Why can't you go?

GreaseMonkey: That's true I suppose... I can last longer than you...

FlynnDiesel: Will you two stop talking about sex for once in your life and get your arses into gear?

RugbyBoy1988: Prepare to battered into a snowy submission kids. :P

RippedRyan: Yeah. That's cool. Off you go. You go and piss about in the snow and don't mind the fact we've got a crisis situation here!


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**New Blog entry posted 23/1/13**

**Pissed Off!**

Right whoever did it, own up and own up now! I want to know who the hell thought it would be funny to draw a Hitler moustache on every single picture of my Tom Daley calendar!

Couldn't have used something that would just wipe off could you? Nah you decide to use a fricking sharpie! I'm not a happy bunny!

I will be doing some investigating... or maybe, since I cant work out who it is, I'll just scrawl on everyone's posters... Jackson, I'm doodling all over Dermot O'Leary unless you can prove to me that it wasnt you... Ryan, Carmen Electra's getting it, and Adam... oh, Adam... I'm going mental on that picture of Jodie Marsh!

Be a man, own up, and I won't do anything.

Poor Tom. :( What's he ever done to you eh?

He's just sitting there quite happily on my wall all half naked and wet and what not and the poor lad's been attacked.

Now... I'll leave this here. Things to do, posters to doodle...

A xx

**Comments:**

FlynnDiesel: Someone's done WHAT to Tom Daley?

GreaseMonkey: Drew on him! Every single goddamn picture! :( I might cry now.

RugbyBoy1988: Well you cry at everything else lad...

Farmboy: Touch Jodie Marsh and you die son! She's the only thing close that i've got to any action.. If ya know what i mean.

GreaseMonkey: Didn't need to know that! Prove to me you didn't attack Tom and you have my word I won't do anything. I know it was one of you lot...

JLovesA: NOT DERMOT!

GreaseMonkey: Are you the culprit Jackson?

JLovesA: Babe I'd never doodle on Tom Daley. It's quite funny how worked up you're getting though lol.

RippedRyan: It was Tyson.

GreaseMonkey: It was you wasn't it? Payback for me not telling you Tyson came back inside when you were out in the snow with him the other day?

RippedRyan: Can't prove it was me lad.

GreaseMonkey: I don't need to. I KNOW it was you. Damnit Ryan you doodled on Daley!

RippedRyan: And I loved every, single second. ;)

GreaseMonkey: You're a bastard! I hate you man! Anyway I'm going... I need the loo and I wanna test out the new toilet paper.. It's a bit like that Charmin stuff... but a cheaper brand.. think it was called Carmen...

RippedRyan: AARON NO!

JLovesA: ha ha!

Farmboy: ha ha! Go on son!


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**New blog entry posted 17/2/13**

**Flaming Invoices!**

I DO NOT like paperwork! It is the absolute bane of my existence! Whoever the hell invented it needs to be taken out by the bleeding bomb squad.

I know that's a total over-reaction but to be quite honest, I don't really care!

Now, I WAS supposed to be finishing work and hour ago, but can't leave until the paperwork is all complete. I'm almost done, but I've got an invoice here for some repairs on one of our rally cars, and on the invoice it's got "AW".

Now, I've been wracking my brains for age trying to work out what the hell AW is. Is it a repair that was done that I don't know about? Is it something else?

Jamie's gone off home with strict instructions given to me to not bother him as he has a date with a deep pan cheese pizza and his James Bond box set.

If I can't work it out soon I swear to god I'm going to go mental. I know I'm the mechanic and everything but if anyone out there feels like giving me a few suggestions to this AW bollocks, it's be greatly appreciated!

A very pissed off Aaron. x

**Comments:**

RippedRyan: Knew Jamie was on drugs the day he picked you as supervisor!

GreaseMonkey: Ryan, how about, just for once mate you shut the hell up and help me?

RippedRyan: No. You've made me cry now with your mean ways. I hope you're still sitting there till the morning trying to work it out! And then I hope a big spider comes and has you for breakfast!

Farmboy: Automatic Wevving. Who ever filled it in may not be able to pronounce their R's. Trust me on this, I know I'm right.

JLovesA: Awh babe! I'd help you hun but I don't know anything about cars! You're the expert in that field!

RippedRyan: Yeah and he's doing a bang-up job so far isn't he? Maybe it means Autumn Winter.

GreaseMonkey: It's a car not a fucking Littlewoods catalogue!

Farmboy: Automatic Windows!

RippedRyan: Yeah that's good on a rally car mate!

Farmboy: Yeah well at least I'm thinking of sensible answers! for once...

ArsenalForever: You're still doing them invoices?

GreaseMonkey: I'm on the last one Jamie! I just wanna work out what this AW thing is before I go cause if I don't it'll be bugging me all night! It looks like Gareth's handwriting on the form...

RippedRyan: So ring Gareth then!

GreaseMonkey: I would mate but he's on holiday.

ArsenalForever: AW... Aaron whereabouts is AW on the form? What section is it under?

GreaseMonkey: It's not under any section it's just scribbled on the bottom.

ArsenalForever: Oh Aaron...

GreaseMonkey: What?!

ArsenalForever: I'm just guessing here lad... But you don't think there's any chance that AW might..just might..be your initials?

GreaseMonkey: Oh for fuck's sake!


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**New Blog entry posted 1/4/13 12:34**

**It's time for the truth**.

Hey all.

I'm sorry I've been quiet here, but I've done a lot of thinking, and finally I've decided to tell you all the truth.

It may come as a shock to some of you, especially the lads, even Jackson. It's a really big thing that I've never even shared with my husband and I know do it online may seem like the coward's way to do it, but at least I can say exactly what I need to, without being interrupted.

These last few years I've become unhappy with who I am. Being me just doesn't feel right anymore and now that I have quite a bit of money saved up, and can afford it, I'll be jetting off to America soon to... Undergo surgery.

I feel comfortable knowing who I want to become, who I feel I truly am. I just hope that you all can feel comfortable with it too. I know it's a big thing to ask but I need your support in this.

I guess I've always known you could say, walking about in my Mum's high heels and donning her ugly yellow dress as a bet. It was the only time I felt right. It felt good and I almost didn't want to take it off.

I may not update again, it depends how things go and how people react, but if you see me around, you'll know whether I've had it done or not.

Please, from now on, call me Sharon. I'm having a sex change.

(Sh)Aaron xx

**Comments:**

ChasD: erm, son.. are you sure about this?

RippedRyan: Woah. Was NOT expecting that! Urm... Good on ya kid?

GreaseMonkey: Alright, which one of you fuckers just hacked me?

FarmBoy: April Fools!

JLovesA: Adam that was mean!

FarmBoy: No Jackson, that was Classic!

GreaseMonkey I'd say the fact April Fools Day officially ended at 12pm is even more classic mate!

JLovesA: ha ha! Gutted Adam!

Farmboy: Ended? What?

GreaseMonkey: it ends at 12pm mate, whoever pulls a prank after 12pm is the fool. In. Your. Face. Thanks for going to so much trouble though!

FlynnDiesel: God damn it you had me going there!

ChasD: You wore my Yellow dress?

GreaseMonkey: I have no recollection of that! Mind you I could have been under the influence of sambuca.

JLovesA: Oh yeah I remember that! He wore your pink platforms aswell Chas. Nearly put his back out.

GreaseMonkey: Was that the same night when I woke up with loads of random drunken injuries?

Farmboy: I'm upset now! :(

GreaseMonkey: Why? Cause I could fit into the yellow dress and you couldn't?

Farmboy: No! My plan backfired on me. Not a happy Adam. :(

GreaseMonkey: Awh. Poor Adam!

FarmBoy: Dick. I will get you. I will.

JLovesA: Well you've got a whole year to think of something Adam! By which time Aaron will have probably thought of something ten times better.

GreaseMonkey: Already have babe! Adam, Check your text messages ;)

Farmboy: I swear to god Aaron Walsh I will kill you!

RippedRyan: What you done Aaron?

Farmboy: He sent me dad a text! "I'm lying in the bath, soaped up and thinking of you ;) xxx"

JLovesA: Now THAT is a brilliant April Fools Prank!


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**New blog entry posted: 12/5/13**

**Great News!**

Hiya! So sorry it's been a while, we've had lots of visitors recently so it's been hard to balance that, this blog and a piece of absolutely belting news!

Myself and Jackson have been successful in the adoption procedures and it gives me great joy to announce we are now officially parents to a beautiful 7 week old baby boy!

He unfortunately wasn't given a name as he was given up when he was born, so we did a bit of thinking and have now settled on Shane Oliver Patrick Walsh. We chose Shane because even though he won't admit it, Jackson has a thing for that bloke out of West Life and I said it's ok as long as one of his middle names could be Oliver.. After the brilliance that is Olly Murs! And of course it goes without saying that Patrick is after Paddy. He's done so much for both of us these last few years and I know for a fact I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him. It's because of him and his influence that I am where I am now. Living what seems to be a perfect life with the perfect husband and perfect son.

Ryan and Adam have been amazing and they are so great with Shane! Let's see what good uncles they are when it comes to changing nappies eh? There's another thing I thought I would never do. I never done it for Leo, but I guess it's different when it's your own child. I can't believe I'm a father!

Mum's been visiting for a while, she said that news of Shane has cheered her up no end. It was the good news she was really waiting for after what she's been through. You should see the size of the teddy she's bought him! It's practically bigger than me!

Now.. the blog... I'm still going to be keeping it going, I thought about packing it up after we became parents but I can't, so basically this may turn into a blog all about Shane, but I don't care, and hopefully you won't either. I'll still probably go off on a random one when the occasional spider decides to attack me.. Still can't get over that phobia. Still thinking about introducing Toby to my size 9's. It may be a while til the next blog update guys but now Shane's here, I'm sure you understand.

Love ya lots. (Apart from you, Flynn. :P) xx

**Comments:**

JLovesA: I do not fancy Shane from Westlife!

Greasemonkey: Nah mate. Course you don't!

DaddyCool: Oh Aaron. I can feel myself welling up now. I love you, and I'm so, so proud of you!

GreaseMonkey: Thanks Paddy. :) How's Rhona's back now?

Rhona: It's much better Aaron, thank you. I don't know what hurts more than having a 9-stone vet on your back... Ouch!

FlynnDiesel: a 14 stone Rugby player? And hey what do you mean you don't love me Aaron? and stop picking on Toby!

Rhona: I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Flynn...

GreaseMonkey: Toby is evil on 8 legs.

RugbyBoy1988: Oi! Get back to your packing you! We're leaving tomorrow and you're still not done!

GreaseMonkey: Oh god you're going tomorrow? That's come round well quick!

RugbyBoy1988: Yeah I know! I can't believe how quick it's been!

JLovesA: Two-week cruise isn't it? All-inclusive?

FlynnDiesel: A week cruise and then a week in Santa Ponsa.

GreaseMonkey: Where's Santa Poncey?

FlynnDiesel: PONSA! not Poncey! Lol! It's in Mallorca, Bout half hour from where you stayed last year in Palma Nova.

GreaseMonkey: Oh cool! Well you have fun! Shane needs his bottle so I'm off now. Urm Flynn... who's looking after Toby? You bring him here I can't guarantee he'll leave with the same number of legs!

FlynnDiesel: Stop it you! One of the lads from work is looking after him. So at least I know he's safe! :p

GreaseMonkey: Good! Have a pint or three for me, yeah?

RugbyBoy1988: Will do mate. Give Shane a kiss from us. We'll bring him back a pressie!


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**New Blog entry posted 01/10/13**

**Life with the Little Monster!**

Hey! Hope everyone is well! It's been almost five months now since we bought Shane home and I still can't believe how lucky we were to have such an amazing little boy come into our lives!

He's smiling a lot now and he's a lot more aware of his surroundings. He said "Dada" the other day while smiling at me and I thought I was gonna burst into tears! ha ha! I still haven't changed!

Tyson adores him. When we put Shane into his Moses basket for his nap, Tyson will stand over him, just watching him. We all went for a walk in the park the other day and somewhere along the line, Shane lost his cuddly dog. He started crying when he couldn't find it and Tyson comes trotting along, holding the little dog in his mouth, and tries to drop it back into Shane's buggy. They are going to be inseparable when Shane starts learning to walk!

I'm thinking now, about drawing this blog to a close, my life is far from Boring now! Maybe I'll set up a new one, I haven't quite decided on that yet! The only reason i say this is because when I started this blog, It told me I wouldn't be able to change the title. Back then, three years ago, (wow!) I was a moody, sullen teenager who didn't give a damn what anyone thought about me. That's all changed now! I will be a better person, I will treat others how they deserve to be treated, I'm not doing it for me though, really, I'm doing it for my little boy. and my Husband of course!

So, here ends the Boring Life of Aaron Livesy,. The life I have now, I couldn't have dreamed for a better one. Besides, 67 blog entries in it's getting a bit long-winded don't you think? And I'm the one who has the cheek to tell people they go on like an old woman!

So yeah, Until the next blog, when I get round to doing it, It's over and out.

Aaron xxx

**Comments:**

RippedRyan: You can't close the blog Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: I just said I'm gonna be starting a new one!

RippedRyan: Yeah but when will that be? Aaron don't close the blog! I'll cry if you do.

JLovesA: vfsdsdsuisdfjlbvj...That's from Shane!

GreaseMonkey: Hello Shane! Daddy loves you! xxx

FlynnDiesel: Awh Dude! No more blog? That sucks!

GreaseMonkey: I dunno why I bother updating this cause clearly no-one reads it properly! I'M OPENING A NEW ONE YOU DILDO!

RugbyBoy1988: Got a question for you. What's Shane going to be calling you when he grows up? He can't call you both "Dad" It'll be too confusing!

JLovesA: I've always fancied "Pops" to be honest!

GreaseMonkey: ha ha! Pops! You think he's gonna sit there when he's 18 with his mates surrounding him referring to you as "Pops" ?

JLovesA: Well he ain't calling me Mummy! He can call me what he likes to be honest. As long as he knows that I'm still his Daddy! ha ha, I'll get him to refer to me as Father! ;)

GreaseMonkey: Oh aye? "Oh Father dear, One wishes for you to collect thy friends from thy bowling alley!"

JLovesA: You're weird you are.

FarmBoy: Aaron! Don't close the blog!

GreaseMonkey: I fucking give up. I really do!


End file.
